Fifty Shades of Charity
by Residentevil06
Summary: Charity Bennett is just trying to fulfill her dream of becoming a doctor. Getting hired at Grey Enterprises was not a part of her plan. But working for Christian Grey helped open her eyes to new and different dreams and desires that she didn't even know existed. CG/OC Rated M for mature content in later chapters.
1. First Day

_RE06: Ok so I had the sudden urge to write this story the other night while studying. I know it's a little different from the other things I've been writing, I hope you all enjoy a little twist on the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy here. Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades, just borrowing him to have to a little bit of fun ;-)_

Chapter One: First Day

"Excuse me." I shoved my way through the tour group in front of me. Why did people stop in the middle of downtown Seattle just to take pictures? Didn't they know some people had to get to work? People meaning myself, because I was already running behind. Changing my outfit five times was probably overkill but it was my first day at my new job and I had wanted to make a great impression. But now instead I was running late and it stopping at Starbucks to pick up my boss's coffee had been no help at all. Maybe they would be a little understanding… I hope. It was my first job right out of college. I had just graduated from Washington State with my degree in Biology my concentration was physiology and I minored in Chemistry. I had applied to multiple medical schools around the united states hoping to attain my goal of becoming a doctor and saving the world one patient at a time. But unfortunately for me I wasn't accepted anywhere. It made no sense, my GPA was flawless nearly 4.0, my MCAT score was competitive and I had at least five interviews with schools. But all of them said 'No'. It was a real shock. I honestly didn't know what to do after I got all eight rejection letters. But luckily my friend Rosalie had helped to set me straight. Helping me to see that it wasn't the end of the world, that I could always reapply and in the mean time I should try and find an internship to help boost my chances. So after sulking around with my Ben and Jerry's tub for a week I began searching the web for any opportunities for up and coming scientists. I had several offers to go international and do research overseas. But I really wanted to stay near home so when the first call came in from Grey Enterprises for a position that paid triple what the others were offering and was just a few blocks down the road I hopped on it. Ironically though, the position had nothing to do with science and everything to do with running errands and organizing appointments for my billionaire boss, Christian Grey. But I really couldn't complain, after all most women would kill for a job like mine, getting to spend all their time with the handsome, rich and might I add single Christian Grey. Of course that wasn't at all where my focus was, I needed to work on my resume and reapply to medical school within the next coming months. No man, no matter how devastatingly attractive he might be would keep me from my dreams.

A honking horn caused me to snap out of my thoughts. I looked up and quickly realized I was standing in the middle of the street stopping traffic due to my unintentional J-walking. "Sorry!" I yelled and then quickly jogged across the street trying to not spill the steaming latte in my hand. My phone then started buzzing my hand pocket, a reminder of my first day of work. It was officially 8:00 am meaning I was now officially late. "Crap!" I hissed and then began half jogging in my platform heals towards the glass doors of Grey Tower. The receptionist smiled at me as I booked it through the lobby and slid inside an elevator, the doors closed right behind me. During the interview process I had heard a rumor that Mr. Grey was always ten minutes late in the morning, if that were true and I could get there before him perhaps today wouldn't start off too poorly. Trying to look composed I walked briskly down the hall to Mr. Grey's office, hoping I wouldn't run into him there.

"Charity Bennett, there you are! " Maryanne, Mr. Grey's current 'Head Secretary' came flying around her desk as soon as I walked through the door. "You're late!" She did not look at all pleased.

"I know I'm sorry," I said as I began putting down all of my things on my tiny desk. "The line at Starbucks was unreal; it won't happen again I promise I will get there earlier next time."

I removed my coat and turned to see her shaking her head, "It was a risk for me to hire you, Charity, after all Biology majors aren't exactly secretary material. But I somehow knew reading your resume that you were a hard worker. That you were unlike many of the other girls that we've had come through here, so please make more of an effort to prove everyone else in the office wrong and above all make me look good! And that means not keeping Mr. Grey waiting for his coffee!" I stood there like an idiot nodding my head in agreement as she took the latte from my hand and knocked on the door to Mr. Grey's office. So everyone else didn't think I could do this job? Wow. I already had the whole office against me. "I brought you your coffee Mr. Grey. I am so sorry that it took me so long to get it." I heard Maryanne say as she entered the office. Yeah she had worked _so_ hard to get that coffee for him, nearly got hit by a car! I threw myself down into my chair causing it to spin around a few times. Today was really starting off badly. I took a deep breath. It was only the first day, yeah I had royally screwed up but I could come back from this. No need to have a meltdown. As I waited for Maryanne to come out of Mr. Grey's office I tried re-tame my brown curls. My hair looked a little bit better after some fussing and I straightened by blue-silk blouse so that it was properly tucked into my grey pencil skirt.

"Charity, I have your list of tasks to do today compiled. Since you're the second secretary you get to do all the running around. I will stay here and answer the phone, organize Mr. Grey's schedule and such." Great, I was the errand-girl. I smiled up at her hoping she wouldn't sense my lack of enthusiasm. Maryanne tucked a piece of platinum blonde hair behind her ears as she looked down at the tablet in her hands. "I will email you this list he gave me so you and get started. You do have a smart phone right?" I shook my head; my crappy old Nokia was the furthest thing from smart. "Seriously?" she huffed, "Fine I will get an Iphone ordered for you, it will make this office much more efficient." She was kidding? They were going to give me a new phone? "You will first have to go and get another coffee since you failed to get the right one." Her voice became very tense.

"You're kidding right?" I muttered, "Your text message said Mocha latte with light whipped cream!" I had a college degree I knew I could get a coffee order right.

"Yes, but it also said with skim milk. Mr. Grey doesn't like whole milk which is what you got him." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Alright, I will go get it." I rose to my feet grabbing my purse.

"Wait Charity," Maryanne walked back to her desk and fetched a set of keys, "take the company car it will be much quicker." I caught the keys she threw to me; the Audi symbol shining brightly on the key.

I smiled. "The company car?" she nodded as she handed me a black credit card,

"Yes, and use this as well. It's easier for me to keep track of what you're buying if you use this." I took the credit card from her; my name was stamped on the front. I smiled even wider. A new cell phone, the chance to drive an Audi and a brand new credit card…perhaps this job wouldn't be so bad after all.

_RE06: Well this is just the first taste. I'm already working on chapter two I hope you all enjoyed it and please review it helps me to keep the story flowing! Thanks, until laters ;-)_


	2. Yes Sir

_RE06- Ok so I couldn't stop myself from writing chapter two last night! A huge thanks for all the reviews, I really didn't expect that many people to enjoy it! Thank you thank you! Well now Mr. Grey is in the mix :-) Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Grey unfortunately._

Chapter 2: Yes Sir

After a wonderful spin in the company Audi I returned to the office with a brand new Starbucks mocha latte with light cream and skim milk. "Finally! I thought you'd never come back!" Maryanne snapped at me as I strolled through the door.

"I'm sorry?" I had only taken fifteen minutes to drive back downtown, park, order and get the latte and then return. I thought I had been pretty quick.

"Well don't just stand there! Take it in to him!" I froze; she wanted me to take it to him?

"Alright," I set down my purse and coat on my desk and then walked over to Mr. Grey's office door. I took a deep breath. I hadn't actually met Christian Grey yet. The entire interview had happened through HR and then Maryanne had interviewed me instead of Mr. Grey. I refused to screw up this morning any more by making a complete fool out of myself in front of my extremely hot boss.

"Go in!" Maryanne hissed behind me.

"Right, sorry," I flinched and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door and stepped into an office roughly the size of my apartment.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Ms. Bryan I hope you have my coff-" He stopped midsentence as our eyes connected. I felt myself stop breathing momentarily as his grey eyes bore into my blue ones.

"I'm sorry for the wait Mr. Grey but here is your coffee." I finally found my voice after momentary shock. He was far more beautiful than anyone could ever describe. God-like really. A perfectly organized mess of copper-brown hair, a sparkling white smile surrounded by very kissable lips, a five-o-clock shadow that accented his strong jaw and of course his grey eyes that were piercing right through my thin veil of self confidence. I could only imagine his body matched his face in flawlessness.

"You're not Maryanne." He said firmly. He did not look pleased. I gulped. Oh crap.

"No, I'm your new assistant secretary, my name is Charity Bennett." His gaze seemed to soften slightly as he stood from his desk and walked around the desk to shake my hand. An electric shock traveled through my finger at his touch, making my heart flutter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bennett." I smiled back at him. "I trust you are enjoying it here at Grey Enterprises?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Actually it's my first day sir. So I will have to let you know in a few days when I have more experience to form an opinion." Oh God. I mentally smacked myself. Why couldn't I just say 'Yes sir, I love it so far! Thank you for allowing me to become a part of the company?'

To my shock he chuckled at my reply. "Yes, well it does take a few days to get comfortable here." He took the coffee from my hand and walked back around his desk. "Why don't you have a seat Ms. Bennett." What? I thought for sure he'd dismiss me.

"Ok." I took a seat on the modern looking black couch across from his desk.

"So where did you go to school?" He started off with the most obvious question.

"I just graduated from Washington State…sir." I added the sir as an afterthought. I couldn't let myself act too casually around him it was unprofessional.

"And what did you study?"

"Biology," I didn't hesitate in answering. He cocked his head to one side.

"Biology? Then what on earth are you doing being my secretary?"

I smiled, "I got rejected from medical school so I applied for internships here until I could reapply. You all were the first ones to call." I just could not control my stupid mouth today huh? Why was I being so honest with him?

"So you just settled for Grey Enterprises huh?" I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"No sir, I meant-"

"Please Ms. Bennett I'm hardly insulted. I'm sure you worked very hard to get into medical school, it must have been painful to not get accepted." He was right it was painful, even more painful hearing it from my boss as he sipped the coffee I just retrieved for him like some lapdog.

"It was." I replied looking down at my hands.

"Do you mind me asking what prevented you from getting in?"

"There were a few things mentioned, but the consensus was that I needed more hands on experience in the medical field. My minimal experience wasn't enough to write a persuasive personal statement." He was silent for a moment.

"I see." He took another sip of his coffee. "Will you reapply?" I met his grey gaze.

"Yes." I said firmly. I wouldn't give up, I wanted to become a doctor and nothing would stop me.

"So determined, Ms. Bennett," he smirked at me causing shivers to run down my spine, "I can see you're a very passionate woman." He didn't seem to be talking about a passion for medicine.

I blushed. "Yes, well when I have my heart set on something it takes a lot to change my mind." It was a lame reply. But I couldn't help but feel all my quick wit dry up with his soft lips curved like that.

"Do you often set your heart on things Ms. Bennett?" He was teasing me now. I was speechless. I barely knew this man, my boss and he was joking with me.

"Well that depends Mr. Grey on whether I believe it's deserving of my heart." Now I wasn't talking about medical school either. It was my way of letting him know that if he was trying to seduce me it wasn't going to work. I might be a bit shy and quiet at times, but when it came to my future I would be resistant to anything that stood in my way. And that included resisting Mr. Christian Grey. He stopped drinking his coffee and stared at me, the silence between us was deafening. I really wanted to get out of this office, right now. His piercing gaze made me squirm in my chair. All of a sudden his phone rang. He slowly looked away releasing me from his tractor beam. "I should probably leave so you can get back to work!" I said cheerfully glad that there was a reason for me to escape.

I was almost out the door when he spoke, "Ms. Bennett." I froze and turned to face him slowly.

"Yes Mr. Grey?" His eyes were sparkled in a mischievous way.

"Could you please bring me another coffee? I can tell it is going to be an interesting day." Seriously? I wanted to stomp my foot and tell him no! He had to have known how demeaning it was to me to be an errand girl.

"Yes sir." I planted a firm smile on my face and walked out the door closing it much harder than I expected causing Maryanne to jump.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Nothing." I replied walking over to my desk I snatched up my coat and purse once more. "Mr. Grey needs another Starbucks, I will be back in fifteen minutes, if I'm not back by then I probably got hit by a car and died!" I nearly shouted as I stormed out of the office.

_RE06: OK so Mr. Grey has now officially been introduced to Charity. I can't wait to write the next chapter! Review please! It motivates me incredibly! Laters ;-)_


	3. McDonald's and Granny Panties

_RE06: Here is the next chapter! This chapter allows you to get to know Charity a little bit better. Hope you all like it! And thanks for all the reviews/favs for this story. It has really blown me away how popular this story is so far! Feel free to give me feedback via review or private message! Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy but I enjoy twisting the story line in order to have so fun! _

Chapter 3: McDonald's and Granny Panties :-P

By the time seven o' clock rolled around I wanted to scream, cry, quit, and swing by McDonald's on my way home. Fortunately the only one I gave into was the McDonald's. With a large caramel frappe in one hand and a paper sack carrying my salty addiction in the other, I had to juggle a bit before finding my keys and opening the door to my apartment "I'm home!" I yelled as I struggled to lock and dead-bolt the door behind me. There was no reply. "Rosalie?" My best friend Rosalie Matthews and I currently lived together in our small apartment in downtown Seattle. We had known each other since grade school and shared the same classes all the way through high school. We grew up together; she was the sister I never had. My other half really. So when applying to college we both agreed to attend the same undergrad university but knowing we had different career paths also promised to pursue the graduate school that was best for ourselves. And now here we were living the dream; me working at a crappy internship and her studying to take the LSAT for the third time to and then applying to law school again. But neither of us were ready to give up, we encouraged each other when things seemed hopeless. I don't know what I would do without Rose.

"Hey sorry I'm in here!" she called out from her bedroom. I set my stuff down on the kitchen counter, taking my frappe with me I walked into her room. She had her strawberry blonde hair in a topknot and was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. She looked so comfortable, I was jealous. "How was your first day?" she asked as she looked up from her LSAT study book. I reached down and ripped off my heels tossing them on her couch and joined her on her bed. "Oh no, McDonald's huh? That bad?"

"Yep." I replied taking a long sip of the sugary treat.

"Aww, poor Charity. Well at least you get to work for Christian Grey!" she teased. When I had first gotten the job Rosalie had been so jealous, but only due to the fact I would be within groping distance of Christian Grey billionaire-playboy. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me Rose, he isn't all that great." I muttered playing with my straw.

"You mean you got to meet him?" her green eyes grew wide with wonder. I laughed at her reaction.

"Yeah, I delivered his coffee to him this morning and he had me sit down and chat with him for a few minutes."

"He asked you to sit down? In his office? _Alone_?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. I slapped her arm playfully.

"It wasn't like that!" I couldn't stop the blush that crawled up my neck.

"Oh come one Charity, you might be a virgin but even you can appreciate how gorgeous he is!" she teased as she leaned over and took a sip of my drink.

"Rose!" I objected but let her drink anyway. "Even if I wasn't a virgin I wouldn't allow myself to become a member of his fan club. Besides he's my boss, it would be weird." I left out the part about finding him really attractive, it would only be fodder for her.

"Fine, we will see how long you can remain immune to him."

She smiled, "So what else did you do?"

"Starbucks run, errands, paperwork, Starbucks run….Starbucks run." I couldn't help but laugh. Rosalie joined me and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"That's enthralling, well at least you have a job. I was home studying all day. Oh and I did laundry _and_ vacuumed!" She was so proud of herself for cleaning but I knew she only cleaned when she had to study.

"Thanks! I was running out of underwear!"

She laughed, "I noticed you're still wearing those granny panties by the way. Charity you're never going to bag a man wearing those."

"So all I have to do is change my style underwear and men will flock to me? Rose you're a genius!" I said climbing off her bed and heading back into the kitchen to retrieve my dinner. She followed close behind.

"Trust me, wearing sexy lingerie will give you self confidence, men are drawn to confidence. And if you like them enough then they get to enjoy the lingerie too." She winked at me as I sunk my teeth into my double quarter pounder with cheese.

"Yeah right, I'd have to like them _a lot_." I said with my mouth full. She laughed and took one of my fries.

"I know we should go lingerie shopping, to celebrate your new job!" It was my turn to laugh. "Sure with all that money I have." I said sarcastically.

"Oh please, you're making over fifty thousand with your current job! I'm sure you can afford a trip to Victoria's Secret." She was right; I was making a ton more money than I knew what to do with. I was a penny-pincher during college but now that I had a real job I could afford to go shopping now and then.

"Ok, let's go!" I gave in knowing I should. It would be a great chance to blow off some steam, not to mention my first lingerie shopping experience should only be done with my best friend.

"Really?" Rosalie looked shocked.

"Sure why not? Maybe I could bag that man after all." I winked at her and she giggled.

"Oh my, Charity Bennett you naughty girl!" She teased. I laughed with her, I was totally kidding. 'Bagging' a man was the last of my concerns. The image of Christian Grey ran through my mind. No! Bad Charity! I scolded myself mentally. He is my boss, gross! Well, ok, maybe not gross. More like naughty…very naughty. I blushed. I needed a distraction from these thoughts.

"I'm going to go shower. I need to wash off all the bad memories of today." I said throwing my trash away and wiping down the kitchen counter.

"Alright, any chance you want to watch a few episodes of Law and Order together before bed?" It was our favorite show, we owned all the seasons in our vast DVD collection.

"I really should head to bed early; I've got to get up even earlier than today so I'm not late again!" I snapped remembering how crappy my morning had been.

"Oh come oh Charity, L & O always makes you feel better! I will even throw in a free shoulder massage!" I smiled, her offer was very tempting. My phone buzzed on the counter drawing my attention away for a moment. It was a text message from Maryanne.

_I trust you'll get the coffee order correct tomorrow. Oh and you did a good job today, aside from being late of course. See you bright and early! -M_

I smiled, "Who is it?" Rosalie asked, nosey as ever.

"My boss." I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"Christian Grey just texted you?" She jumped up and down.

"No!" I quickly put an end to her joy. "My other boss Maryanne Bryant." Rose's face fell.

"Oh, you had me all excited there for a second. I thought 'There might be hope for Charity yet!'" I covered my face with my hand.

"Please Rose; Christian Grey is the last man on my mind! Why can't you just let it go?" **Liar**. The little voice in the back of my head whispered. You shut up! I snapped. I was surely delirious after a long day of work. There was no way in my right mind that I would ever fall for Christian Grey. Ever.

_RE06: Ok so that allows you to see the internal conflict going on inside Charity. And that's only after one day! The next chapter has a steamy bit involving Christian! So if I get a decent amount of reviews I might post it tomorrow! Hint hint...lol Anyway thanks to all my readers! _


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

_RE06: Hello to everyone! This is a very exciting chapter, Christian goodness finally happens! Haha! Also a character from the book makes a cameo (just a short one) and the story line really begins to unfold. I hope you all enjoy this and feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think or how I could improve! I also love getting private messages from readers, it's so fun to just chat about Christian Grey and wonderful he is**!Also I am in need of a beta reader! Does anyone want to volunteer? It would be awesome to have someone to just proofread my work, and you would get a preview of what is to come! PM me if you're interested!** Disclaimer: I do not own fifty shades, but I can dream ;-)_

Chapter 4: Ignorance is bliss.

"Christian, please." I couldn't take it much more. I bucked my hips against his fingers in hopes to get some sort of relief from this burning between my thighs. I felt his hand lay a swift strike against my bare bottom.

"I said stay silent Ms. Bennett, you're not obeying me." His voice was threatening and instead of feeling fear I felt even more aroused than before.

"Yes sir." I whispered, "Now, lay over the desk. Facing down," He ordered. I quickly complied resting my flushed face against the cool wood of his desk. He walked around to the other side the desk and bound my hands with his blood red tie.

"No struggling against this, I don't want bruises on your wrists." He leaned down and kissed the soft skin of my palms, I wanted those lips against mine again. "Ms. Bryant might wonder what we were up to." He teased.

"Yes sir." I replied glancing into his smoldering grey eyes. He then walked slowly around to the other side of his desk. I watched as he ran his hand over my bottom and then gently pulled my lace thong down my legs, shoving it in his pocket. I turned away blushing when suddenly he struck the sensitive skin between my thighs.

"I said face down." He growled. He struck me again. I muffled my moan against my arm so Maryanne wouldn't hear me."Ms. Bennett, you're already so wet for me." He slipped two fingers inside me and I fought the urge to move against his hand in search of sweet release. "I like that." His voice was thick with desire. I couldn't turn around and look into his grey eyes. He told me that wasn't allowed; and for some reason that turned me on. Obeying him and letting him slowly feel his way up my skirt had really turned me on. What on earth was I thinking? Logically this was against everything I believed in. But…oh my. My thought was cut short when he began sliding his fingers in and out stroking my clit with his thumb as he went. I lowered my head back onto his desk and bit my lip hard to hold in my moans. "I want to take you Charity. Right now. Over my desk." He kept moving his hand in and out, in and out. I should say no. Tell him to stop, that this is totally inappropriate. But I couldn't say no to what he was offering.

"Please." I muttered meekly. I heard him chuckle.

"What was that?" He changed the angle of his hand, hitting some part of me that sent stars shooting through my vision. I threw my head back.

"Please sir!" He removed his hand instantly stopping me from reaching my peak.

"I'm not ready for you to come yet." He said. I heard him pull his zipper down and the sound of foil tearing. My heart was pounding. I was about to let my boss, _the_ Christian Grey take my virginity in his office, over his desk, with Maryanne in the other room probably listening. I felt him sliding his tip slightly inside me, stopping about an inch in.

"Oh please." I was so close to what I wanted, my first orgasm And Christian Grey was going to be the one to give it to me.

"That's right Charity; beg me for every last inch."

"CHARITY!" A pillow to the face woke me from my steamy dream. I sat up in my bed gasping for air.

"What?" I snapped at Rosalie.

"You're alarm is going off, get up and turn it off already!" My phone alarm was playing some version of Led Zeppelin's 'Black Dog' over and over halfway across the room. I clambered across the floor until my hand landed on it and turned it off. "Finally!" Rose hissed and pulled the comforter over her head. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. It was 5:30. I had plenty of time before work. I crawled back over to my bed staying seated on the floor and leaning my head against the mattress. What on earth was that dream all about? I'd never had a 'wet dream' before. And I never thought I'd ever have one about Christian Grey. Especially one about him dominating me and then screwing me over his desk. But man, I was turned on. I had masturbated once, just once. My brother had almost caught me in the act. It was so embarrassing that I never attempted it again. Sex just wasn't something that occupied my mind. I was a virgin yeah, no big deal. I had just never been in a serious enough relationship to contemplate sleeping with someone. But a few weeks working with Mr. Grey and I dreaming about him debasing me and I had enjoyed it. I needed a cold shower to put out the fire flowing through my veins. It was only 5:30 though. I should go for a run. I quickly changed into some workout clothes and grabbed my iPod and key; heading out to run before the sun even had a chance in rise over Seattle.

It was 6:30 when I arrived back at the house, I took a quick shower and then ate breakfast in my bathrobe still mulling over my sexy dream. My month at Grey Enterprises had been interesting to say the least. After my horrific first day I quickly fell into the groove of things. I learned how Maryanne liked things done and was far better at my job after receiving my new iPhone. Everything seemed to be going well after a few days. I even started getting to work earlier so I could beat Mr. Grey there. But during the end of my first week I arrived only to hear Mr. Grey yelling at someone in his office and Maryanne missing from her desk. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself, I eavesdropped on the conversation.

~Flashback~

"I told you, never, ever hire a brunette did I not? I like to keep things uniform around here and that means hiring the same kind of girls you always do Maryanne. What the hell possessed you to hire her?" I was shocked to say the least. He was really objecting to me because of my hair color?

"I'm sorry sir, she was a great applicant. Honestly overqualified for this position. I overlooked her appearance because of her outstanding resume." Maryanne replied calmly.

"I don't care if she was the secretary of state! You did not do as I asked and now she has to stay here because I have no grounds to fire her!" Fire me? Really? Just because I didn't have platinum blonde hair and an hour-glass figure like the other women who worked for him? I was outraged.

"She is performing better than any other girls I hired in the past. I'm sorry that you do not like her, but she has really made a huge difference in just the few days she's been here." Maryanne was sticking up for me. I smiled grateful that she had become much nicer than she was when I started.

"Well that's great; it doesn't change my mind though." He sighed loudly and there was pause. "I won't fire her; she is such a hard worker. But I don't want to have to look at her. So don't send her in my office or anywhere near me do I make myself clear Ms. Bryant?" his tone was sharp.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Good. Now, I need those reports you have from Ros." I heard them both coming towards the office door which I was leaning against. I quickly jogged out of the room and repeated my entrance walking through the door just as they both emerged from his office.

"Good morning Maryanne, good morning Mr. Grey." I handed him his coffee with a big fake smile. Christian took the coffee from me and then snatched the report that Maryanne was holding out for him. He then headed back into his office slamming the door behind him. I looked at Maryanne

"Good morning Charity." She sighed and walked back over to her desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"No, Mr. Grey is just having a moment." She replied as she began typing away at her computer, "Don't take it personally it happens every once and a while." Yeah, nothing personal.

~Present~

Even three weeks later I was still in shock. Was I really so repulsive that he wanted nothing to do with me? Why didn't he want me around? I was so confused, especially after last night's dream. I couldn't dwell on it too much though. Things seemed to be improving at the office for me. I was finishing Maryanne's lists in a few hours and then helping her with the bulk of her work. She kept her promise to Mr. Grey though and made sure I never went anywhere near him. She would always take him his coffee and lunch. I would just sit at my desk silently seething. It had happened that way every day since their argument in his office.

I finished my last bite of yogurt and granola and headed into the kitchen. I rinsed out my bowel and put it in the dishwasher. Removing the towel still wrapped around my hair I ran my fingers through the chestnut strands. I wonder if I should dye it. I mean I could always go back to brunette after I quit. No! That's dumb. He was just going to have to deal with it. Once I reached the bathroom I brushed my teeth and then my hair. I French-braided it, it was difficult to do since it had gotten so long, down to my lower back. It was still wet so I twisted it into a bun and secured it with bobby pins. I then applied my daily make-up: ivory foundation and powder, light blush, black eyeliner in a cat's eye fashion, and red lipstick to finish the look. I picked out my favorite black dress and knee high black leather boots. I pulled out my cream colored coat with the matching belt and quickly got dressed. I gathered my purse and cell phone and took a deep breath trying to shake off the memories of this morning. With one final look in the mirror I headed off to work determined to do whatever it took to change Mr. Grey's opinion of me for the better.

I reached the office exactly at 7:45 with mocha latte in hand. "Good morning Maryanne." I greeted cheerfully as I placed my things on my desk.

"Good morning Charity. You seem quite pleasant this morning, sleep well last night?" she asked raising one eyebrow at me. I chuckled to myself.

"Yes I slept wonderfully." I replied, of course not mentioning my curious dream.

"Is Mr. Grey here?"

"Yes, he's in an interview with some college student." She replied as she stared at her computer screen.

"Oh, the coffee can wait then?" I asked hoping she would just tell me to just take it in.

"No, I don't think he'd mind." She said, clearly distracted by whatever she was reading.

"Oh good," I said and then quickly crossed the room and knocked on his door before heading in.

"Wait Chari-" I heard Maryanne say but I shut the door pretending not to hear.

Once inside I realized what I had just done. Christian Grey was staring holes through me as he sat next to a girl who could've been my twin. She was tall, thin with brown-hair and blue eyes. She even looked about my age. But she was so beautiful…I suddenly felt about two inches big. "Good morning sir. I'm sorry to interrupt; I just wanted to bring you this." I walked towards him admiring his good looks as I did. It had been far too long since I had seen Christian Grey and I was realizing just how handsome he was. His eyes never left mine me as I walked towards him.

"Thank you Ms. Bennett." He said politely taking the cup from my hand. Our fingers brushed and I felt my heart start pounding.

"You're welcome sir. Is there anything else I can get for you or your guest?"

"Ms. Steele would you like anything?" Christian asked the beauty next to him.

"No I'm fine, thank you." She said softly, her face was fully flushed red. She was obviously not immune to his charms either.

"No, that's all." He said and turned back to his guest. "Wait Ms. Bennett. I would like to see you in a moment when I'm finished with this interview." My heart dropped in my chest. He was going to fire me! All because I had been bold enough to come into his presence without permission.

"Yes sir." I said with a smirk and then exited the room.

After a stern talk from Maryanne about not needing to bother Mr. Grey for coffee, I waited for Ms. Steele to come out of the office so I could get my pink slip and then leave and never return. Well at least I had save up some money over the past few weeks, maybe I could find something else nearby? I'd take any job at this point. The door suddenly opened and out walked Ms. Steele. She walked over to my desk, "Mr. Grey told me to tell you that you can go in now, and by the way, this is totally random but you're really beautiful." She said with another smile. "You could totally be a model or something. Well anyway, have a good day." She added and then walked out of the office. I shook my head, that girl was obviously blind. She was the beautiful one here, not me. I was just the girl about to get herself fired because she thought that tricking her way into her boss's office was how to win his favor again. I took a deep breath, straightened my dress, and then walked into his office.

"Close the door behind you Charity." His voice sounded so much like it had in my dream. It caused heat to begin pooling between my thighs. I quickly closed the door and the turned to face him.

_RE06: Well that's all for now folks. I am working on the next chapter but with school and work it might be a few days before I can finish it! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Laters. _


	5. NO I mean no

_RE06: Well I'm back with another chapter! A lot of people have been asking me if I will be having Ana Steele hook up with Christian in this story. The answer is NO! I will not have her further in this story, she was only mentioned so that I could keep with the books but I promise she won't be back. Sorry if that disappoints some of you but this is definitely a CG/OC story. Anyway HUGE thank you to all who review it means a lot to me! And thanks to those who offered to beta my story too! I am so grateful that anyone was even interested! Well without further ado, disclaimer: I do not own Christian Grey. _

Chapter 5: NO!... I mean no.

Had he just called me Charity? I stood by the door for a moment staring at him in shock. I didn't know if I could move with those grey eyes looking at me like that. I was afraid and aroused at the same time. "Have a seat." He motioned to the couch across from his desk. Slowly I walked over and sat down. His eyes were boring into me. I squirmed in my seat dreading what was about to happen. "Charity, I've noticed in the past few weeks that you have settled in here. Maryanne tells me you are an asset to my office and personally responsible for the increased efficiency I've noticed." He was complimenting me? That was unexpected.

"Well, I think I've found my niche." I felt relaxed enough to joke with him, maybe he wasn't going to fire me after all. But then again this man was full or more mood swings then a teenager girl with PMS. He chuckled at my biology joke.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Well I didn't bring you in here just to compliment you; I wanted to ask you a favor. But you must keep quiet. Maryanne would be very upset if she found out." I immediately flashed back to my dream. I blushed darkly.

"Yes sir." He raised an eyebrow probably curious why I was blushing so badly.

"I am attending charity ball tonight, and I find myself in need of a date." What? Was he asking me to go with him?

No, he wouldn't, "I can look through your list of female clients and see if anyone would be available." I offered hoping he would say 'No, actually I wanted to take you with me' but one could only dream about attending a ball with Christian Grey.

He smiled, "That won't be necessary Ms. Bennett. I want you to go with me." My jaw dropped.

"What!?" I blurted out. "But please don't say anything to Ms. Bryant she will be rather upset that she wasn't invited instead." He looked amused by my reaction. I'm sure I looked like a fish out of water. "I- Sir are you sure ?" he had purposely been avoiding me for three weeks and now he wanted to spend the evening me.

"Yes I am. Is there a conflict in your schedule? Or perhaps your social life?"

"Social conflict?" I was confused.

"I mean do you have a boyfriend Ms. Bennett." I couldn't help, but laugh at him. Now he looked confused.

I quickly stopped myself, "NO!" I half yelled, "I mean no ... sir." I was acting so weird! What was up with me today? Having dream sex about him and the barging into his office, now I was losing my composure completely.

"Well then, will you go with me?" He overlooked my odd behavior and extended the offer again, "Please don't make me ask again Charity." There it was again. He said my name. Why on earth did he have to say my name right now? I was already feeling like I hormonal school girl getting all hot and bothered because of him. And, now he had just said my name in a firm and commanding tone. It was the single sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

"I will go." I muttered, trying to keep my cool. I suppose indifference was better than what I was really feeling inside: absolute chaos. He smiled at me, he was pleased. I smiled back relieved that he hadn't fired me.

"Well, now that's settled, after you finish your list for today, don't help Ms. Bryant with her work. I want you to take the car out and pick up a dress for tonight, preferably something grey. Oh, and feel free to get shoes, jewelry and whatever else you think you'll need." Whoa, was he giving me permission to go shopping on the clock? "And use the company card Ms. Bryant gave you." And now he was paying for it? I was floored. Today was simply becoming too overwhelming, but in a very good way.

"Yes sir, and what shall I tell Ms. Bryant that I'm going to do? So she doesn't get too curious."

"Tell her I am giving you the rest of the day off because you've been such a good girl." And good god he winked at me. I nearly had a heart attack right there. I quickly stood up, swaying slightly I caught the edge of the chair. Mr. Grey stood up looking concerned. "Charity, are you alright?" He moved so he was next to me holding my arm to steady me. I had simply stood up too quickly while my heart was going crazy. It was a totally normal thing to be dizzy.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just … you're giving me whiplash." I had no idea where that statement came from, surely not from my mouth.

Christian's grey eyes grew dark and he took a step closer, "Whiplash?" he smirked, "An interesting word to choose." I blushed.

"One minute you're all polite and business and then you slam your door in my face and avoid me for three weeks and now you're asking me to spend the evening with you? It's just quite confusing what exactly you want from me." As I explained I felt heat rising into my cheeks. At least I was finally getting to say what I had been feeling. Christian didn't say anything for a moment, he simply observed my nervousness. He released my arm and lifted my hand up to face resting his knuckles against my cheek. I held my breath. Oh my.

"There is only one thing I want from you Charity." He was so close to me. I could smell the sweet scent of coffee on his breath and something that was undeniably Christian. "For you to know that I cannot give you what you really want." What I wanted? I didn't even know what I wanted. Except my dream this morning had given me some sort of indication what my subconscious wanted. I looked into his grey eyes and saw sadness there, almost like it was painful for him to say this to me. I brought myself closer to him. He tensed.

"Christian," I whispered his name; it felt so good to say it out loud. I took a deep breath ready to tell him he was wrong, "I don't think-" my sentence was cut off by a knock on the door. Christian quickly backed away from me, my heart rate slowed down as the distance between us grew. What on earth was he talking about? He couldn't give me what exactly? Did he mean he wasn't attracted to me? Did he mean he didn't want a relationship? My mind was spinning with all of the possibilities.

"Yes?" Christian snapped; was he annoyed that we were interrupted?

Maryanne stepped halfway into the office, "I'm sorry sir, Mr. Taylor is on line 1. He says it's urgent." Taylor was Christian's everything man, I swear if Christian told him to jump he'd ask how high. He was always around and even when he wasn't physically present he was almost always calling the office to speak to him.

"Thank you Ms. Bryant." She nodded and quickly exited the office. He turned back to me. "I would like to continue this conversation tonight, after the event." I nodded. "I will pick you up at your apartment at 6:30." How did he know where I lived? I don't believe I had ever told him.

"Sounds perfect," I smiled at him, hoping to dispel his suddenly foul mood. He returned me smile, "Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you sir." And I don't know what possessed me, but I winked at him and then closed the door behind me feeling quite victorious.

_RE06: Well I hope this starts moving the story more towards an actual romance story! Let me know what you think by leaving a review for me! They make me smile! And thank you to Avis who proofread my story! Until laters. _


	6. Diva Cinderella

_RE06: Well here I am with chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, it's awesome to see how many hits it gets every time I update! Big shout out to all of my international readers! Very cool that you all are checking out my writing! Thanks for your support! Anyway, leave me a review letting me know what you think. Disclaimer: No owning of Christian Grey here, just some fantasizing occasionally -) P.s. this chapter is 1000 words longer than the last one! _

__Chapter 6: Diva Cinderella

"I'm heading out now," I said packing everything back into my cream leather purse. Maryanne looked up at me confused.

"What do you mean? You're going home? It's only one o' clock." I put my coat on and loosely knotted the belt and then put my purse over my shoulder.

"Yes I know, but Mr. Grey said I could have the rest of the evening off. You know since I've done such a great job here so far." I left out the part about being a 'good girl'.

She smiled wryly, "Well isn't that generous of him?" she looked kind of relieved despite, her sarcasm. I imagine she was happy that Mr. Grey had gotten over his aversion to me, or so it seemed. I was half wondering if he would call me tonight and cancel our 'date' due to another mood swing.

"Well, I guess I will see you Monday then?" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Have fun tonight Charity." Maryanne said. I froze. How on earth did she…? "No need to deny it. I know Mr. Grey is attending the Seattle Orphanage Charity Ball tonight, and he wanted to reward you for your hard work by inviting you right?" I made no acknowledgement, but just stared into her brown eyes. "Have fun, Mr. Grey never takes women out with him." She frowned, "but be careful, I mean don't let yourself enjoy it too much. He is your boss after all." I felt slightly annoyed by her warning. It was reminded me of what Christian had said: "I can't give you what you want." Did he mean he could never be with me because I worked for him? Gah! It was killing me not knowing!

"Thanks Maryanne, but I assure you there is no need for concern. Mr. Grey has no romantic interest in me whatsoever." She nodded and I quickly left the room before she could say anything else.

Once I reached the elevator I resolved myself to fully enjoy the evening, seeing as it was probably the only night I would ever get to spend with Christian. I checked my phone and saw that Rosalie had texted me back. I had texted asking if she could find a place where I could buy a formal ball gown for this evening and also if she could help me pick one out.

_Hey Charity, there were a few options, but seeing as your boss is footing the bill why not go all out? –R_

She then included an address but no store name. I transferred the address to my map app and it showed me where she had picked. It was an Elie Saab boutique; my favorite designer right next to Alexander McQueen. Rose had of course had been thrilled when she heard that I would be attending a charity ball with Mr. Grey or Christian as I had recently been calling him. It was so odd thinking about him professionally after the way he had touched my cheek so tenderly and I had been close enough to kiss those lips. I was now totally off subject, thinking about kissing Christian Grey over and over until my lips were swollen. My phone vibrated in my hand. I bit my lip my daydream broken, and looked down at my phone. It was Rosalie again,

_Do you mind swinging by to pick me up? I've always wanted to drive in an Audi ;-)-R_

I laughed to myself and the other person in the elevator gave me an odd look. "What?" I asked feeling bold enough to confront a stranger, "I'm having a great day? Can't I laugh?" The guy looked shocked that I'd said anything. The elevator doors opened and I quickly walked out laughing hard at his facial expression.

I reached the garage and spotted the sleek silver Audi. I climbed into the black leather seats relishing in the luxury of this car, and it was all mine for the afternoon. I sped out of the garage and over to my apartment to pick up Rose. I texted her when I arrived and she came out a moment later. "Whoa." She mouthed before coming over to the passenger door and climbing in. "This is your company car? Usually it's some crappy Kia!"

I laughed, "I am still in shock that he lets me drive this!" I merged very, very carefully into the heavy city traffic. "Do you mind being the navigator? I really need to pay attention to the road." I handed Rosalie my iPhone.

"Sure," she chuckled.

"What?" I asked. She was her shaking her head.

"Just this whole scenario. You're driving an Audi, using your iPhone to get directions to an Ellie Saab boutique to buy a dress for the ball you're attending tonight with bachelor billionaire, Christian Grey. And, you look totally at ease, like you've lived this way for years."

I laughed along with her, "You're so wrong about the 'at ease' part. I'm terrified! I'm going to be around so many rich people tonight. Not to mention I will be representing my boss." There were just a few of the fears that were running through my mind. The main fear I hadn't shared was the one about the conversation that Christian wanted to have later; that I was really concerned about.

"Would you please stop calling him your boss already? It's so obvious he's in to you!" Rosalie actually sounded irritated.

"Rose please he's not-"

"Charity!" She cut me off, "You will not win this argument! So don't even bother!" I shut up knowing she was right. Seeing as Rosalie was Pre-Law in college, she was very good at arguing her point and almost always one our fights.

"…so what should I call him then?" I finally said ending the silence. I played into her game. That's all this really was right now anyway, a game. I really hadn't examined my feelings for Christian yet. I knew I was physically attracted to him, but did I want a relationship with this moody and unpredictable man? Well first I would have to find out if Christian even wanted to me. I turned right trying to avoid the many pedestrians who ignored the 'no crossing' sign.

"Call him Mr. Grey…" she said with a sultry voice. I laughed, "No, no! Call him Sir. He'll get all hot and bothered with that I bet." I blushed as I vividly remembered my dream where he commanded me to call him sir.

"I think it's probably just better if I call him Christian." I said hoping to end the conversation.

"Or you could call him Chris!" I laughed trying to imagine how Christian would react to that.

"No, he's definitely not a Chris." I said as I merged onto the highway.

"Fine, call him Christian, but do it with confidence. If you shy away and call him boss again you'll never get past the employee mentality." I just nodded as I looked for the exit.

"So what exit was I supposed to take again?" I changed the subject ready to stop talking about Christian Grey for a moment.

"Oh yeah it's 634." She said looking down at my phone. It dinged loudly indicating I had a text. "Ooooo, Charity guess who just texted you!" Rosalie could not have sounded more pleased.

"Let me guess, Christian." We both said his name in unison. I changed lanes and slowed down as I reached the end of the lane. "What does it say?" I asked, I knew she'd already read it anyway.

"He says, '_We will be going to dinner after the ball tonight, I will pick you up at 5:30_.'" She read it aloud. God even his text sounded commanding. Maybe my dream was my subconscious trying to warn me of his dominating personality. I chuckled. "I hope we can find a dress quickly." Rose said as she changed the screen back to the map app."I still need to get you home and do your hair and makeup for you!" I rolled my eyes. I really didn't need her help with getting ready, but I couldn't refuse her begging.

"Don't worry; I'm sure I will find something I like from Elie Saab." We both giggled like school girls.

I pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park. "This is going to be so much fun!" Rose squealed and clambered out of the car and up to the door. I followed in after her, taking my time. I entered the door to find her standing frozen trying to take it all in. It really was something to behold. Elie Saab was an amazing designer and his work lined the walls around us. The sales clerk came up to us with a big fake smile.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Haut-e." That was the name of the boutique I remembered somewhere in the back of my mind. I was too caught up in how exciting it was to pick out such a beautiful piece. "Is there anything in particular I can help you all find?" She asked Rosalie. I tuned out their conversation because I saw it. The dress I wanted to wear for Christian. I walked towards it, drawn in by its sheer beauty.

"This is the one." I murmured. Rose looked at me.

"What did you say Charity?" I turned looking back at her.

"I want to try this on."

"Oh I'm sorry Ma'am, but we don't sell the Haute Couture pieces, just the everyday wear." I frowned; I needed a ball for this evening not just an everyday dress.

"But I am attending the Seattle Orphanage Charity Ball this evening and I need a gown."

"I'm sorry ma'am but that dress belongs to the store manager. She bought it when she went to London a few years back. It's a one of a kind dress and cost her over six thousand dollars." Wow. I didn't know if I could spend that much of my boss's money on a dress. But I remembered him saying to buy whatever I needed…I looked at Rosalie she looked frustrated with the salesclerk. I don't know what came upon me but I decided to act a little diva.

"Then you'll have to make an exception. I am attending the Ball tonight with Christian Grey. I need this dress."

Her jaw visibly dropped, "_The_ Christian Grey?" she asked obviously not believing me.

"Yep, she sure is!" Rosalie backed me up and winked at me.

"If you could talk to your supervisor and see what she has to say about that I would appreciate it. I'll be waiting in the dressing room." I turned towards the dressing room hoping she believed my little show. Rose followed close behind and started giggling like a mad woman when we shut the dressing room door behind us.

"Well well, look you playing the Christian Grey card!" she teased. I couldn't help, but stick my tongue out at her.

"It worked didn't it?" I said trying to defend myself, "besides you know that was _so_ not me." She nodded and sat down on the chaise lounge.

"Of course not Charity, you're the last girl on earth who would act like that. It was so funny though to see her reaction. I bet she's not used to hearing the name Christian Grey from her patrons." We both laughed. There was a knock at the door. I opened it to find the saleswomen there holding the dress.

"I asked my manager and she said that we would be honored to have Mr. Grey's date wearing this dress tonight. And, please let me know what else I can get for you." I took the dress and hung it on the hook provided.

"Actually I am in need of a pair of shoes and some jewelry for tonight. Do you having anything that might go with this?"

She nodded, "Yes ma'am. I will see what I can find for you." I quickly stripped and then slowly pulled on the sheer lace dress.

"Charity this is stunning." Rosalie whispered as she finished buttoning up the back. I looked at myself in the mirror; it really was an amazing dress. (A/N: **Look 25 from the Elie Saab 2012 spring/summer Haute Couture** **Collection** if you want to look it up) The sheer portion of the dress was skin colored while the intricate beading was a shade of dark grey. It would be perfect for tonight and seeing as this dress was a one of a kind I would be the only one wearing it. I smiled and ran my hands over the detailing. "Thank god you're so skinny. The Haute Couture dresses are runway model sizes only." Rosalie tugged thin leather belt and secured it in the back. It accented my small waist.

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing and Elie Saab dress." I was still in awe that all of today had even happened to me.

"Well now that we know it fits let's get going, it's already three and we've still got to get you ready!" Rose said as she undid the buttons and helping me out of the dress.

So the dress ended up costing six-thousand dollars, and then adding shoes and jewelry…well let's just say Mr. Grey had paid a little more than I cared to admit. After paying we headed home, and Rosalie began to work her 'magic' as she liked to call it. Honestly it felt almost like I was getting ready for prom or something. Of course, I never went to my prom wearing a six thousand dollar dress. I laughed to myself as Rosalie was braiding pieces of my hair and pinning them in an intricate way. From the vanishing pile of bobby pins I'd say she had to be almost finished. "This is going to look amazing Charity." She said as she shoved another bobby pin in my hair. I smiled up at her as I checked my phone. Realizing I hadn't replied to Christian's text from earlier I pulled up the message screen_._

_ I just got back from purchasing my gown for the evening. So I should be ready by 5:30.-Charity _

I sent the message and almost instantly received a reply.

_Wonderful_,_ how bad was the damage?_

It sounded like he was teasing, but I couldn't be sure. I wouldn't try and hide it from him though…that would be wrong.

_$8,000.00 for dress, shoes, and jewelry.-Charity _

I took a deep breath before sending the message.

_Is that all? I expected much worse Ms. Bennett. ;-)_

Surely he was kidding eight thousand dollars was an absurd amount of money to spend on clothes for one evening. "All done!" Rose asked as she sprayed my hair with hairspray. I coughed after breathing in some of the fumes. "Oh sorry. I should have warned you." She said as she held up the mirror for me to inspect her work. It looked amazing, much better than I could have done on my own.

"Rose, I love it!" She smiled, her green eyes sparkling with delight.

"Great! Then let's get going on your make-up." She twirled my back around on her vanity chair and then began applying much more make-up than I was used to.

_RE06: Well there you have it, next is the actual event. It will have much more Christian in it, which is always a good thing! Thanks for reading, leave me a review letting me know what you think! _


	7. Introductions and Expectations

_RE06: Here I am with Chapter 7! This is a fun chapter things begin to heat up between Christian and Charity. I look forward the writing the next chapter :-) Leave me a review letting me know what you thought! Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades. _

Chapter 7: Introductions and Expectations

I finished getting ready just before 5:30. I slipped into my skin colored high heels and grabbed my matching clutch when there was a knock at the door. "There he is!" Rose sang and whisked to the door looking into the key hole. She unlocked the door, "Please come in." He entered the room and still couldn't believe how handsome he was. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a grey tie and cummerbund. His hair was styled in the most effortless way but it looked amazing. My hand twitched, I wanted to run my fingers through it. ""My name is Rosalie Matthews, I'm Charity's roommate." He politely smiled and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Matthews." I had been spying the whole interaction from my bedroom so and I walked into the room, taking a deep breath. Christian turned and saw me standing there and mouth fell slightly open. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Hello Mr. Grey." I knew I had successfully shocked him. It felt really good to be gawked at by someone so handsome.

"Ms. Bennett you look….unforgettable." he said coming closer to me. His grey eyes ran over my body, and I couldn't help the blush that rose up in my cheeks.

"Thank you." He took my hand in his and then turned to face Rosalie.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Matthews, but we have to be on our way."

She smiled, "Of course! Have fun!"

I smiled back at her, "See you later," I said as I passed by her, Christian holding open the door for me.

"Good evening." He said politely and followed behind me.

Once reaching his car Taylor is standing besides the slick black Audi waiting for us. We exchanged pleasantries and then he opens the door allowing us to both climb in. There was a brief moment of awkward silence between us as after Taylor shut the door. 'And so it begins' I thought to myself as I glanced over at Christian and he turned and smiled at me, "Thank you again for coming tonight. It will be wonderful to have someone genuine to talk to."

I couldn't help but smile back at him, "Genuine? That's a shame that all those people donating millions of dollars to orphanages cannot be considered genuine." I replied holding his gaze.

"Yes, it is unfortunate."

His phone buzzed and he glanced down, "Taylor, Grace just texted that they have arrived." The car accelerated obviously Christian meant to tell Taylor to hurry the drive along. Grace? Who is Grace? I fought back images of a beautiful woman waiting for Christian.

Christian obviously sensed my insecurities, "Grace is my mother. She's a doctor, and I wanted to give you the chance of meeting her tonight." I didn't know whether I should feel at ease. I was meeting his mother tonight? How odd. I mean we weren't even dating; I was his employee doing him a favor right?

"Your mother is a doctor?" He nodded, "Yes she's a pediatrician. She works and manages several pediatric ER's around Seattle."

Wow, that was impressive. "When you told me that the reason you think you didn't get into medical school was a lack of experience I immediately thought of introducing you to her. She would be more than willing to have someone shadow her on her clinical rounds." Shadow his mom? I felt my eyes grow as wide. I couldn't believe my boss trying to improve my chances of getting into medical school. Why would he do such a thing?

"Are you sure? I mean, I've never even met your mother." I mumbled feeling a nuisance. He smiled that irresistible smile and I felt myself melt.

"No, I already spoke to her about it and she seemed quite pleased with the idea."

I nodded, "Thank you Mr. Grey." "Please call me Christian," he muttered, I looked up at him, shocked.

"If we are going to spend the evening together it would be rather odd if you called me Mr. Grey." I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I suddenly felt terribly nervous.

"Ok then, Christian." I stuttered out. Come on Charity! Get a hold of yourself! I mentally scolded. I could not allow the evening to be a bust all because of my stupid nerves.

The car slowed as we pulled up to a red carpet surrounded by paparazzi. "Oh no," I whispered biting my lip.

"You will be fine Charity," Christian commanded. I looked at him to catch him staring at my lips. I blushed and released my bottom lip. He smirked and turned back to the door. Taylor walked around the Audi and the paparazzi began flashing their cameras as soon as the door opened. I struggled to get out of the car, trying to look graceful…but failing miserably. Luckily Christian helped to balance me with his hand. I finally stood straight and tall, smiling as the crowd began shouting and snapping pictures.

"Mr. Grey! Who are you with tonight?" "What is she wearing?" "How long have you two been dating?" I internally scoffed at the last comment, people assumed too much these days. Me, dating Christian Grey? Yeah right! I had never been photographed more in my entire life. We both stood there only for a moment and then I felt Christian tug on my hand. I followed after him hoping to regain my vision soon; all those light bulbs had temporarily blinded me.

"You did beautifully." I heard him whisper as we came to the entrance. I smiled in victory.

I was blown away by the ballroom. It was so extravagant, I felt very out of place. Women passed me wearing the most beautiful gowns and dresses. I suddenly began to understand why Christian didn't seem to think $8,000.00 wasn't too much. The women were draped in diamonds and pearls. I was wearing simple silver jewelry; the dress itself had seemed intricate enough that I didn't need any flashy expensive jewels. But I wasn't so sure now…I looked at Christian he was looking around, probably searching the room for his family. I stared at him for a long moment knowing he wasn't paying attention to my staring. I still couldn't believe I was here with him. This was unreal…maybe I should pinch myself and see if I wake up? Suddenly an image of Christian pinching my bare behind, with me wearing nothing but the lace thong I was currently sporting under my Elie Saab popped into my mind. I smirked…such naughty thoughts Charity. I never had thought like this before! What was this man doing to my hormones? "Are you ready to meet my mother?" Christian interrupted my fantasizing. I blushed darkly, I don't know if I could meet the women who gave birth to the man I was just mentally sexualizing…I nodded. He smiled and led me across the room. As we drew closer to a small crowd of women I knew which one she was. "Good evening Grace." Christian greeted his mother. She was exactly which one I had thought, the ethereal beauty in a crowd of plastic surgery accidents. Grace smiled at us and the other women around her stared at me. I smiled back at them, 'I may not look like much but at least I'm 100% real.' I thought as they gave me very judgmental looks.

"Ah Christian, I'm so glad you're here!" Grace stepped forward leaving the others to gossip amongst themselves. "And you must be Ms. Bennett."

She extended her hand, I shook it gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grey, and please, call me Charity."

"Well, then call me Grace." She seemed to be subtly examining my features, probably wondering why on Earth Christian had invited me.

"Alright then, Grace,"

She looked at Christian, "Christian dear, would you mind getting me a drink? I haven't had a chance to get one myself." Christian looked at me, probably wondering if I would survive if he left me alone with his mom.

"Of course not, Charity would you like something?" I usually didn't drink alcohol but I could feel that I would need something to ease my nerves.

"Yes please."

"What would you like?" I stared at him blankly for a moment trying to recall the name of a wine…any wine. Just so I wouldn't look like an uncultured fool.

"Umm…." I smiled nervously, "Surprise me?" I squeaked out.

He chuckled, "I can do that." He winked at me and then walked off. I stared on after him for a moment enjoying the look of his backside. God he was hot.

I quickly turned back to Grace, "So Christian tells me you're a doctor?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am a pediatrician. Christian told me you were applying to medical school. I always love meeting aspiring doctors, especially female doctors." Christian really had talked to her about me? I tucked that bit of information away for later examination.

"Yes, well I have applied. Unsuccessful the first time around but I will be trying again this next fall." I hated admitting that I didn't get in, but there was no point in trying to hide the truth.

"I'm glad to see that you're determined. Most people fall apart after rejection,"

"I have no intention of quitting after I've worked so hard. I was given a few tips on what I could improve in order to better my chances, so I am not giving up yet." Her green eyes seemed to sparkle in approval. I grinned internally basking in this moment.

"That's a wonderful attitude to have. What changes will you make?"

"Well they said I needed more shadowing experience."

She perked up at my words, "Oh, I would just love for you to shadow me! I haven't had to opportunity to teach any residents in a long time, and some company on my rounds would be refreshing. Not to mention it would give us time to get to know each other better. After all it has been quite some time since Christian has had a girlfriend." I stopped breathing for a moment.

"I would love to shadow you Grace! But I think there has been a misunderstanding. Christian and I are not-" I was cut off by Christian's return.

"Here you are ladies," he was balancing three glasses. He handed Grace a glass of red wine and then turned and handed me a bubbling pink drink."Surprise." He whispered with a mischievous grin. I couldn't help but wonder what he had just given me.

"Thank you." I bit my lip and smiled.

"Grace, I found Carrick he was looking for you." I took a sip of my drink; it was delicious…cranberry flavored something.

"Oh thank you, I will go find him. Charity, I would love to have your contact information. It would be much easier to set a schedule."

"Oh yes of course-"

Christian pulled out his Blackberry, "I will forward you her contact." He said as he tapped at the screen a bit.

"Thank you." Grace said and then looked at me, "I look forward to our time together."

"Me too," I replied and she walked off leaving Christian and I alone. "Thank you for that. Setting up a chance for me to meet your mother, I mean." He gave me a boyish grin; he was so adorable when he was playful.

"My pleasure," he took of sip of his champagne.

"Although, I have to wonder why she seems to be under the impression that I am your girlfriend?" I asked wanting to know exactly what he had told her.

He gave me an innocent look, "I suppose she just assumed like everyone else in the room."

I laughed, "So it will be all over the tabloids tomorrow?" I teased taking another sip of my fruity drink.

"Yes, you should start preparing yourself for the questions now."

"Hmm, and what shall I say when they ask me what is our relationship?" It was a bold question but I wanted clarity. He seemed pleased with my question.

"Well Charity, I suppose-"

"There you are Christian!" Damn. Why did people always have to interrupt our conversations just when they were getting good? I turned and saw a brown haired, hazel eyed attractive man closing in on us.

"Elliot." Christian smiled, "I didn't realize you would be attending tonight."

"Well, I heard that I wouldn't want to miss out on your big surprise." Elliot said. He seemed to be laughing at some underlying meaning to his own words. Christian raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to what he meant.

"Surprise?" I finally spoke.

They both turned to me, "Charity, I assure you I have no idea what he's talking about." Christian said glaring slightly at Elliot. Obviously he knew what Elliot was talking about and he wasn't pleased. Was he referring to me being here? Was I the surprise?

"Ah so this is Charity?" Elliot said pushing past Christian, he extended his hand. "I am Elliot Grey, Christian's older brother." Oh wow. They were _brothers_? I would not have guessed. They looked nothing alike except for the impeccable fashion sense.

"It's nice to meet you Elliot." First his mother then his brother, he said his father was here too. Was I going to be meeting all of Christian's family tonight?

"Is Mia here?" Christian asked when Elliot finally released my hand.

"No, I don't believe so." I didn't want to be nosy but who was Mia? Their sister?

"So Charity how did you and Christian meet?" I nearly laughed out loud at his question. I looked at Christian for help. He simply took another sip of his drink, hiding his grin.

"Well, Christian and I met at work." I hoped that being vague would be best.

"At work? That's interesting, so how long did it take before my brother finally asked you out?" I opened my mouth to answer but Christian placed his arm around my waist.

"Sorry Elliot but Charity and I haven't danced yet, so if you'll excuse us." Christian said smoothly stealing me away from his brother.

Elliot laughed, "Very well, I will catch you two later." He lifted his glass towards us and then turned disappearing into the crowd. I finished the rest of my drink before turning and smiling at Christian.

"Smooth." I whispered.

He chuckled, "Not as smooth as 'surprise me'." He teased and I blushed.

"Well, you did wonderfully. I'm not usually one for alcoholic drinks, but this one was delicious." A server passed by and I placed my empty glass on his tray, I felt myself sway ever so slightly. Alcohol on an empty stomach, probably not the greatest idea I've ever had. Christian tightened his grip on my waist.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I hope you will refrain from any more. I want you sober for tonight, so you will remember every detail." He whispered the last part in my ear, shivers ran down my spine. His words held so much promise. I bit my lip he wasn't meaning to have a friendly chat over dinner at all…no I now suspected he wanted something very different.

"I'm very good with details Christian." I replied letting myself lean against his body for a moment.

His eyes grew darker. "Hmm, I think it's time for us to go. If you don't mind forgoing the dance?"

I smirked, the alcohol giving me more self confidence then I had felt all night, "No sir, not at all."

_RE06: Well there you go, the next chapter is going to be all Charity and Christian. Well leave me a review! _


	8. Clarity

_RE06: Here is another of my favorite chapters. I want to answer a few questions that people have been asking me: **this story is not going to be a repeat of the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy alone**. This is a **fanfiction** that will keep in line with Christian Grey's life and story. He is the same Christian from the books. This **will have BDSM** in it and Charity will be involved. This will have a happy ending and **will not** be a cheating fanfiction. This is Christian and Charity's story and will be written as such. Charity has her dream to become a doctor and I will be following through with that. **She is her own person** but this is also a fanfiction with is based on the FSOG trilogy. I hope this makes sense. Just wanted to clear any misunderstandings up. Again thank you for all those reading **I hope I stay true to Christian's character**. I don't want to mess up Fifty Shades my making him OOC. Thanks again and I do not own Fifty Shades only Charity. _

Chapter 8: Clarity.

After collecting my clutch Christian hurried me out the door and into the waiting Audi. "Do you have any preference of what you'd like for dinner?" He asked once I had buckled myself in. Dinner? I wasn't even thinking about food right now, how could I after what he had said.

"I'm not really hungry." He stared at me for a moment.

"You need to eat Charity." I was curious why he insisted that I needed food. Maybe he was trying to delay what was to come.

"But I'm not hungry Christian." I said softly.

"Would you eat something if we went back to my place?"

Hmm, food and Christian all alone to myself… "Possibly." I wouldn't make any promises I couldn't keep. I was hungry but the desire for food was nothing compared to the desire to have Christian. He smiled, pleased that he reached a compromise.

"Taylor, take us back to Escala." "Yes sir." Taylor replied as he merged into traffic. My heart raced, this was really happening. I was boldly going where I had never gone before, to a man's house. I couldn't tell if I was excited or nervous. The alcohol in my system was making it difficult to analyze myself."So did you enjoy meeting my family?"

I smiled, "Yes, your mother is everything I thought she would be. But your brother he seems like quite a trouble maker." Christian chuckled.

"Yes, Elliot is almost always up to no good. I'm curious though, what do you mean Grace was 'everything you expected'?" I looked away from the window and into Christian's eyes.

"Well, I pictured her to be a lot like you. Graceful, elegant, poised, and beautiful." He said nothing, "Although I was shocked that you didn't have any of her features, you must look solely like your father."

"Actually I'm adopted. Grace and Carrick are not my biological parents." What? My eyes widened.

"Really? I would never have guessed."

"They adopted me when I was five." I nodded, not really sure what to say. I was almost embarrassed at how little I truly knew this man. And here I was letting him take me back to his house to do how-knows-what. The car suddenly slowed. Taylor he put the car in park. He came around and opened the car door for me I climbed out and followed Christian over to an elevator. "We will see you upstairs." Christian said to Taylor as the metal doors closed.

There was something about being in an elevator that made the sexual tension increase tenfold. I glanced over to Christian after a few moments a silence. He grinned at me and I blushed. "So Charity, tell me a little bit about you. About your family." Talking about my family would definitely put an ease to the sexual tension.

"Well, my parents live in Nashville, Tennessee, where I grew up. And my older brother Oliver lives in New York, he's an architect. My Dad is an electrician and my mom is a nurse." I really didn't know what to tell him. It seemed rather silly to be talking about all of this when all I wanted right now was to kiss him.

"So you're a good ole' southern girl?" He teased.

I smiled and shook my head, "I was raised in the south yes, but I clearly lack the southern accent Mr. Grey."

"It's a shame really, it would have only added to your innocent persona."

"Innocent? You shouldn't assume things like that Mr. Grey."

He chuckled, "Please Charity, the blush on your cheeks and the way you fidget when I look at you tells me everything I need to know." Fidget? I hadn't noticed…but then again I was probably too busy fidgeting to notice. I didn't try and defend myself against that accusation I didn't really know how I would anyway. The metal doors opened into a marble tiled foyer. I followed Christian out of the elevator and into a very modern style penthouse. Wow. This placed was amazing.

"This is where you live?" I muttered.

"Yes, this is my home." He kept walking and I followed behind him slowly. "Would you like a drink?" I did a mental self-check, did I need more alcohol to keep myself bold?

"Just water please." I didn't want too get to fuzzy-brained. If I was really going to have Christian then I wanted to remember everything. I wandered into the living room and looked out the huge windows that made up most of the walls. The view was incredible. The sun was setting creating a beautiful red, pink and purple painting that outlined the city's silhouette. I couldn't believe he lived in such beauty.

"Enjoying yourself?" Christian said from behind me. I turned around. He had removed his tux jacket and half un-tucked his shirt. He was bathed in the colors of the sunset making him look so romantic. I felt my heart speed up for a moment as I took in the site. I finally managed to nod and turn back towards the view. He came and stood beside me. I took the glass of water from him and took a sip.

"The life you get to live Christian…you always seem to be surrounded by beautiful things." Why was I was getting all philosophical? It was very odd of me, must be the alcohol. He 'hmmed' and took a sip of his red wine.

"I suppose that has some truth to it." I didn't reply but allowed there to be a moment of silence.

"Christian…when you said you couldn't give me what I wanted, what on earth did you mean?" I finally asked the question that had been burning in me all day. He frowned and faced me. His grey eyes ran over my face and then he held my gaze.

"Charity when I first laid eyes on you I thought you would be like all of the others that have come along. That you would try to force your way into my life." He paused and grinned, "But you were honest with me; and told me practically flat out that you didn't want to work for me, but did so only out of convenience." I blushed remembering the conversation well. "I was intrigued, and after our brief conversation I saw the passion you had for medicine and your determined spirit. Women I know do not usually act that way. Charity…" His sentence died off for a moment. "I admire you, in a way I do not fully comprehend myself. But when I said that I could not give you what you wanted I meant…that I do not date. Relationships are not something that I have ever desired. So when I saw you come into my office this morning I knew I needed to tell you the truth. To prevent you from developing any expectations of a relationship with me. I do not want to hurt you Charity." I was speechless. Did Christian Grey really just say that he admired me? But he didn't want a relationship with me; but did I want a relationship with him? It had hardly been a month that we had worked together and I had really only spoken to him a few times. He didn't want a relationship with me yet he promised me 'details' this evening. Did that mean he wanted to sleep with me but not have any strings attached? Was I alright with that? I looked away from him and refocused my attention on the city lights. I knew I wanted Christian Grey. And I hadn't come here hoping he would fall on his knees and proclaim his love to me. So why shouldn't I be O.K. with just sex? I bit my lip. Maybe I should just go through with the sex and see where it goes from there? But would I regret it later? Giving my virginity to someone who didn't want a long term relationship. Then again sex wasn't something I had thought of much. But ever since Christian Grey had come into my life it seemed to be occupying my thoughts every day.

Enough.

I was making this too complicated, I wanted sex with him tonight. Any consequences could be faced later. And deep down, I know regret is not something I would be feeling come tomorrow. I turned back to Christian he looked nervous as he awaited my response. "Christian, when we talked this morning you assumed you knew what I wanted….that I wanted the heart and roses like most women." I blushed and flashed back to my dream and fantasies about Christian, they were _not_ hearts and roses and love-dovey. I shook my head, "But that's not what I want at all." He took a step closer to me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Then tell me, what _do_ you want Charity?"

I took a deep breath, I could not believe what I was about to say…"I want _you_ Christian." He inhaled sharply.

"You don't know what you're saying. You deserve all the romance and hearts and flowers. But I cannot give those to you." Why not? I wanted to scream out but held myself back.

"No Christian. You might think I deserve them but I don't want them." We stared at each other for a moment.

"Why?" My heart was pounding, should I tell him? This all seemed like too much. No, I wanted to say it all, no matter the consequences.

"If you could only see my thoughts when I'm around you; it's not what you would expect to see." I muttered looking down.

"Thoughts?"

I blushed, "Yes."I wouldn't say anything else; he could fill in the rest.

"…Charity what do you think about?" I slowly turned and walked away from him. I took another sip of my water. Should I just say 'forget it' and leave or keep venturing and see how far this rabbit hole goes? This was certainly not how I had imagined this to work out tonight. I thought it would be much less complicated…but I had gone this far.

"You…taking me…over your desk…my hands bound and you commanding me…telling me what to do." There. I said it! God I couldn't turn around though. If he didn't respond I would grab my purse and leave. Probably leave town and never come back. He took a few steps towards me. "Is that the truth?" His voice was so deep, I nodded. He firmly grabbed my arm and turned me towards him, his grey eyes burning.

"Aren't you a virgin?" I blushed all the way from my head to my toes.

"Yes…" I whispered. "And you want me to violate you?"

I stared at him, "I shouldn't have said anything Christian I'm sorry- I'll just go…" I replied trying to pull away from him. His grip remained firm.

"Don't apologize Charity…because god- I've wanted the same thing since you walked into my office." There was a tense silence between us. Grey eyes boring into my blue. He felt the same way? That was a relief, and at the same time I wondered why. I couldn't think about it anymore. I was done thinking for the night.

I leaned in and kissed him. He didn't respond right away. But I heard his glass of wine shatter on the ground and his arms wrapped around my waist. His kiss was bruising and I loved every second of it. He tasted so good, like rich red wine. I dropped my glass of water as he picked me up and carried me out of the living room and down a hall. He stumbled a few times pushing me against the wall. I could feel his whole body when he pushed against me. I could feel the evidence of his desire for me pushing against my stomach. God- Christian Grey had a hard-on for me. The thought sent lust straight through my veins.

"Christian-" I managed to whisper between kisses. He pushed me against the other side of the hall and moved his mouth down to my neck. The force of me hitting the wall hadn't hurt but it sent a painting crashing to the floor. He pulled away for a moment looking at the shattered frame.

"Only a Renoir." He muttered and smirked at me. He was obscenely the rich sometimes. I kissed him again and we continued our stumble down the hall. Finally we reached his bedroom and he kicked the door open sending it smashing in to the wall. He broke the kiss so he could shut the door. I took the moment to catch my breath. This was so intense. I was gasping for air.

Christian turned back to me giving me a very predatory look. "Are you sure you want this Charity? I need to be certain before we go any further." Why on earth was he asking me this? Like I could take back all that I had said and it would never be remembered. The last thing I wanted him to do was stop.

"Christian Grey if you stop now, I will never forgive you." I said firmly.

He chuckled darkly, "Oh Charity I hardly think you'll feel that way come morning…"

"You think once this is over I will regret it? If that were the case I would never have even come tonight. And I'm not so weak that I can't move on from you." I said angrily. He seemed stunned; perhaps he had never had a woman say she didn't need him. He took another step towards me. I didn't move.

"Well then Ms. Bennett, are you ready to hear the rules?" Rules? I nodded before I could think about what they were. "You may not look me in the eyes without my permission. You will call me sir. I will tie you up so you cannot touch me. But in return I will make you so sore you'll remember me all day tomorrow." Heat went shooting straight to my belly. This was so hot. "Do you want to begin?" The lust in his voice was unmistakable.

"Yes sir." I replied immediately. I wanted everything he was offering.

"Good girl." He murmured and kissed me again.

_RE06: Well...what did you think? I really hoped that I stayed true to Christian! God knows I want to keep him Fifty Shades and not fluff him up. Please let me know what you thought, and comments/questions you have! I will do my best to answer them when I can! Thanks for reading! _


	9. Satisfaction

_RE06: well here it is the moment that I have been waiting for write for 8 chapters! I hope that you all enjoy this and let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I do not own Christian Grey, he owns me ;-)_

Chapter Nine: Satisfaction

"Turn around." Christian commanded as he pulled away from the kiss. I complied. His fingers slowly began undoing the ties on the back of my gown. As the gown began to loosen and fall away I remembered that I wasn't wearing a bra. I hadn't been able to with this dress. I blushed as his fingers graced the bare skin of my back.

"You have such beautiful skin Charity." He muttered and kissed the side of my neck and then traveled down my exposed back. I waited in silence, trying not to fidget, as he undid the rest of the ties to the dress. It finally fell and pooled on the ground. He then began pulling the pins from my hair letting them rain to the floor. As the pieces were released from the intricate style they fell down my back and across my breasts. It made me realize just how exposed I was. Once it was all free he buried his fingers in my hair and gently massaged my scalp helping to loosen it even more. I moaned softly and closed my eyes. It felt so good to have my hair free from that tight up-do.

He backed away from me and slowly walked around until he was in front of me. I was completely naked except for my lace thong and my high heels. I was breathing heavily in anticipation. Christian slowly smiled and took a step towards me. He raised a hand to my breast and brushed his thumb against it. I gasped and looked away from him. I didn't want to accidentally look into his eyes and break the rules.

"Charity, I find it hard to believe no man has ever touched you. But I am so pleased that I get to be the first." He put emphasis on the word pleased as he took my nipple between his fingers and twisted it. I bit back the groan that rose in my throat. God every inch of me was super sensitive to his touch. I felt like if he just looked me in the eyes again I might come.

"Hmm…you're so sensitive." He muttered and placed his other hand on my other breast gently tracing his thumb under it. I never realized my chest was something that could be used to bring me pleasure. This was an entirely new concept to me. Christian seemed to know all about it though; knowing exactly where to touch me to bring the most pleasure. He must have noticed how much I was enjoying it because he released me, "Go lay on the bed. Keep your shoes on."

"Yes sir." I shakily walked over to the bed and lay down on the plush duvet. I watched as Christian quickly removed his shoes, socks, tuxedo shirt and then his pants. He was wearing tight black boxers that showed just how perfect of a male specimen he was. I glanced up at his face, he was smirking.

"Have you ever seen a naked man Charity?"

"No sir." Even if I had they would never compare to the Adonis standing before me. He boldly removed his boxers tossing them to the side. I blushed darkly as my gaze lowered and rested on what exactly he would be using to make me sore. Oh-my-god. I didn't need to see his face to know he was pleased with my reaction. He walked towards me and I quickly diverted my gaze to anywhere else.

He joined me on the bed, "Look at me Charity." Finally I could look into his eyes. They were so dark. "I want to see your reaction to everything I do, so you will keep your eyes open and on me." I nodded. His hands slid up my thighs and he grasped my hips. He slipped his fingers under the lace fabric of my panties and with a quick jerk he tore them off.

He raised them up and smiled, "I'm going to tie you up with these." My eyes widened, he was going to tie me up with my wet panties? That was partly gross and partly hot. He grabbed my hands and raised them above my head. I waited as he went to work my eyes level with his beautiful chest. He was so close I could kiss his chest; I wanted to touch him so badly. Trace every detail of his body. He finished binding me with one final tug he leaned back. I pulled against the restraint just slightly, there was no give. Wow, this was really happening, ironically a dream come true.

I kept my eyes on his face. "Now, I'm going to touch you, but you cannot make a sound." He smiled obviously enjoying himself. He seemed excited by commanding me. In turn it aroused me even further. "Yes sir." I whispered. I would try my best to obey Mr. Grey. He kissed my lips briefly and then moved down my neck across my collarbone; descending even further to my breasts. His hot breath on my sensitized skin made me arch my back towards him. I watched as he kissed all around my chest and then began torturing me by running his lips around my nipples. God this was something I never knew could feel good. I closed my eyes for a moment relishing in the pleasure.

His lips then began moving lower, down my stomach and then he reached…there. I blushed at him as he looked up at me. What was he going to do? "Remember Charity, do not make a sound. Or else I have to punish you for breaking the rules." Oh, punish me? I wonder what he would do…then to my horror he lowered his mouth against my clit. Oh my! I tensed and tried not to scream. Damn, that felt incredible.

"Ah!" I cried out as he then began using his tongue to do some very naughty things. I felt him squeeze my thighs, hard. Crap, I was supposed to be silent. I muffled myself against my arm as he continued his slow movements. I would never have dreamed a mouth could do such wonderful things. I was so close…I tensed my legs and pulled against my bonds. Oh! But then Christian pulled away.

"I have not given you permission to come yet Charity." He said sternly. I tried not to look frustrated. How was I supposed to control that?

Christian's fingers then traced their way down my stomach and towards the space between my thighs that was screaming for attention. I nearly bucked my hips towards him but fought the urge. "So soft and smooth." He whispered his fingers moving over my freshly shaved skin. I had recently shaved off my pubic hair in order to prevent any embarrassment tonight, "and you're so wet." His hand went lower slipping inside me. Oh my! I nearly cried out throwing my head back. He immediately removed his hand. I looked back up at him, why did he stop?! "I told you to keep your eyes on me." He growled.

I blushed, "I'm sorry…sir." I replied determined to follow his rules.

He pushed his fingers back inside me and I bit my lip and kept my eyes on his. The gentle friction of his fingers inside me was too much. Every nerve ending was screaming. I couldn't hold back anymore. My first orgasm rocked through me. I cried out unable to keep myself silent. I felt a swift strike on the side of my hip.

"Silence Charity, haven't you ever experienced an orgasm before?"

I suddenly regretted that I never did, finally understanding what the big deal was, "No sir." His raised an eyebrow.

"No? Never?" I shook my head. "So not only am I the first man to have you but I gave you your first orgasm." He smiled, "Perfect." He whispered and leaned over me. His lips descended onto mine and I eagerly returned his kiss, wanting to put my arms around his shoulders and touch his muscular back. I accidentally pulled on my binds. I nearly forgot that I was even tied up.

He shook his head, "Stay still Charity, you don't want me to stop do you?" I froze, he wouldn't…he kissed me again and moved between my thighs and gently pulled them apart. This was about to happen, I was going to have hot sex with Christian Grey. I felt myself scream for joy internally. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"Charity, since this is your first time, I won't take you over my desk." I blushed, "I will have you like this." He placed a hand on the side of my face, "I want to watch you come apart beneath me." I smirked, what a naughty statement.

I leaned up toward his ears, " Mmm…we'll save that position for next time then." I whispered, gently tugging on his ear lobe with my teeth. It was so bold of me I was afraid he might punish me for talking but instead he chuckled.

"Yes, next time." So he wanted more of this too? I couldn't help but smile to myself.

He leaned away from me opening his bedside drawer. He pulled out a condom and tore the wrapper open. I watched as he rolled the rubber down his impressive length. I felt my body move in anticipation; talk about drawing this out.

"Christian please." I whispered. I wanted him inside me. Now. He stroked himself a few times as I watched.

"What was that Charity? You have to ask me correctly." Oh yes, I was supposed to be calling him sir.

"Please sir," I looked up into his smoldering grey eyes. He moved lining himself up with my entrance. I kept my eyes on his face. He wanted to see my reaction, and I wanted to see his. I felt him push inside; once he reached my virginity he didn't hesitate but broke through it quickly. I flinched; but it didn't hurt nearly as much as I anticipated. He paused for only a second.

"Fuck-Charity…you're so tight." He growled and bucked his hips up. Oh! A spike of pleasure ran through me when he moved. He did it again and then began to move in and out. I could feel the pleasure building as he moved. He effortless slid in and out setting a slow rhythm. There were hardly any words to describe how good this felt. I moaned softly pulling against the tie on my hands. I wanted my hands free but at the same time it was weirdly pleasurable to be controlled in this way. Christian began moving faster.

"Christian." His name escaped my lips as I felt myself getting closer to my release.

"Cha-rit-y." He said part of my name every time his skin slapped against mine.

"Christian!" I felt myself lose control and throw my head back as my sweet release came over me. It was so much more intense then the first one. I felt Christian move a few more times before coming himself, and then collapsing on top of me burying his face in my neck. We both lay there panting.

So that was sex? Thank god I had waited for Christian Grey; I couldn't imagine anyone else could have made it so perfect. He kissed the side of my neck, his stubble rough against my over sensitized skin.

"That was…"

"Wow." I finished his sentence. He chuckled as he pulled away, I was probably grinning like a fool.

"My thoughts exactly Ms. Bennett," He replied as he sat up.

"So Mr. Grey, are you going to untie me now?" He got up from the bed, removed his condom and threw it in the waste bin.

"I don't know Ms. Bennett you look awfully gorgeous tied up and looking thoroughly satisfied." I bit my lip to hold back my smile.

He walked away from me toward his bathroom, "Well if you're going to leave me like this Mr. Grey, then the least you could do is…satisfy me again." He turned around. I tried my best to look seductive.

"My my, Ms. Bennett, one taste and now you're insatiable?" I loved it when he teased me, but I wasn't joking around.

"Yes." I replied holding his gaze. He quickly crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. I expected him to kiss me but he moved and untied my hands throwing my destroyed panties to the floor. I sat up rubbing my wrists.

"Come on." He extended his hand.

I took it, "Where are we going?" We were both still completely nude.

"To my office, I have a desk that needs to be put to better use." He grinned devilishly and hurried me out of the room.

_RE06: Finally! I have been wanting to post this chapter all day! Well leave me a review letting me know what you think ;-) Laters._


	10. Well then

_RE06: Hello everyone! I am posting this chapter even though it is shorter than the last. Life is getting busy but I hope to get the next one up soon! Thanks to all my reviewers! You make writing so much more fun! _

Chapter Ten: Well then.

After reenacting my dream in his office Christian and I returned to his room. Well, Christian carried me back to his room. I could barely walk after my fifth orgasm. We were now buried in the down blankets; Christian had pulled me close to him. He had put a shirt on so I couldn't touch his chest. It was slightly odd to me. Why didn't he want me to touch him? At first I just thought it was a part of the role playing but when he put on a t-shirt before climbing into bed with me I began to realize that there was more to the story. I fell asleep for a little while but woke up some time during the night. I didn't get up but lay there thinking.

I hoped that I could get to know Christian better, that this wasn't the only night we would spend together. He made my body sing, and I wanted to learn how to return the favor. But at the same time I needed to keep in mind his warning. He did not want a girlfriend. He wanted a lover, a woman who he could spend his nights with. I rolled over and faced him. He was sound asleep. I smiled. He was so gorgeous. Who knew that this man could ever want me? Never in my imagination would I have thought that he would have any desire for me, he was Christian Grey! But here we were lying in his bed. I yawned; I wonder what time it is. I sat up glancing around, the alarm clock next to his bed showed 2:00 a.m. I lay back down and closed my eyes trying to shut my brain off, but I couldn't stop replaying all of the evening events in my mind. What a night. I would remember it for the rest of my life. I couldn't wait to tell Rose all the details. Crap! Rose! I totally forgot to text her! I quickly climbed out of bed. I fumbled my way through the dark until I found Christian's bathroom. His closet was the next door over I think. I opened the door hoping it wouldn't squeak. It was silent and I slipped in to find some clothing. I pick out a pair of his underwear and one of his loose grey t shirts.

I left Christian sleeping and headed back into his living room. I had to be careful to avoid the shards of glass that were lying in the hallway and on the living room floor. I still could not believe Christian dropped his red wine on his white carpet without a second thought. The dark stain stood out even in the dim lighting coming from the city lights. I suppose he could always just replace the rug if they couldn't get the stain out. I found my clutch and pulled out my cell phone. I had twelve text messages and three missed calls…and surprise, surprise they were all from Rosalie.

-Hey it's nearly eleven Cinderella you'll turn into a pumpkin if you don't get home soon!

-Ok seriously, Charity where are you?

-Text me back!

-Don't make me call the police!

-Cause I totally will!

-Ok, I won't call the police; that would be awkward…

-Well it's now midnight and the ball is over so you must be with Christian

-Are you at his place? *gasp* alone?

-Charity if you sleep with Christian Grey I will never talk to you again!

-Oh my god you are sleeping with him!

-I told you he was into you! Haha! I told you so!

-Damn you lucky girl…:-P

I laughed as I read the text messages. She had left me two voicemails. One was her threatening to ground me if I didn't call her back and the other one was at 12:30 a.m. and it was a recording of the song "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child. I laughed hard as I listened to the song. I forgot she used to tease me that I sang that song at the top of my lungs when I was drunk one time. She must have remembered me saying that I was too 'Bootylicious' to sleep with any guy. Well that was obviously no longer true. I was certainly no longer a virgin; Christian Grey had made sure of that. I laughed though as the song ended, Rosalie was truly my best friend, never failed to make me smile. The last phone call was actually from my older brother, Oliver. Weird. He and I hadn't spoken in a few months. Not because we didn't want to but because he had been recently promoted and was working crazy hours and was difficult to contact. I set a reminder to call him back in the morning…well in a few hours anyway. I texted Rose back with just a ;-) and an explanation that I would call her tomorrow when I had untangled myself from the arms of Mr. Grey.

I left my phone in my purse and then began to wander around his house. There were so many rooms; at least four guest rooms and his office, several bathrooms and one security room. I poked my head into all of them curious to see if they all had a beautiful view, just like Christian's. I accidentally ventured into Taylor's room. Oops! I giggled as I shut the door and headed back down the hall. There was only one door that wasn't unlocked. I smelled lemon Pinesol cleaner coming from under the door… That was curious. I wondered what was inside?

After my self guided tour I headed back to Christian's room and passed by a grand piano. Wow, don't tell me Christian plays the piano as well? I sat down on the piano bench; there was no sheet music out. I had played the piano for a little while; but the only song I knew was 'Moonlight Sonata' my favorite. I left the lid closed so it would muffle the sound, I didn't want to wake Christian. Finding my place on the keys I began to play. It was such a simple but beautiful piece. I wondered what kinds of pieces Christian played? He must have played since he was a child if he didn't need sheet music…or maybe the piano was just for looks? They key signature of the song changed and I began playing lower on the key board. I doubt Christian just had a grand sized piano sitting in his living room for no reason…I wonder if he had ever had sex on his piano? I began playing the wrong notes, I paused my playing and found my spot again. Why on earth did I just think that? Sex, on a piano? Charity Bennett what's become of you? I finished the song and was startled at the sound of clapping. I turned around and saw Christian standing in the doorway.

His hair was all messed up from me grabbing it during our romp in his office. He was wearing only pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips. His naked chest was very drool worthy…I nearly launched myself across the room at him. He was so hot! "That was lovely." He said crossing the room and sitting on the piano bench beside me. "I'm sorry if I woke you,"

He shook his head, "No I'm not one to sleep much," he tilted his head to the side, "I'm actually surprised you're up. Couldn't sleep?"

I smiled, "No, you snore to loudly."

He looked horrified, "I do not!" He objected and I broke out into laughter.

He chuckled along with me, "Christian I think even your snoring would sound as beautiful as the hallelujah chorus." I murmured and leaned against him. He put his arm around me, just holding me for a while.

"Charity," Christian whispered after a little while.

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

"Did you really enjoy this evening? I tied you up, spanked you and then took you over my desk…you don't regret it do you?" It sounded wrong when he said it out loud like that but being honest I had enjoyed myself more than I did in my dream.

"No, no, how could I? Christian, there was nothing about tonight that I would ever want to take back." I reassured him, who knew even Christian Grey could be insecure?

He looked relieved, "Then, when you said 'next time' did you want this to happen again?"

I smiled, "Yes Christian, that's exactly what I want, but if it would be too much like a relationship for you then I guess I understand." I didn't want to guilt him into seeing me again. He had made himself pretty clear earlier.

"I was thinking about it after you fell asleep, and I would like for this to become a regular thing. You and I." Really?

"Do you mean, just the sex? Or something more?" I blushed; he looked at me, his grey eyes penetrating, as though he were trying to read my thoughts.

"I'm not sure. This is something I've ever done before," I was confused, surely Christian had been with other women before?

"How so?" He shook his head rising from the piano bench. Had I upset him?

"Hold on, I'll be right back." He left the room for a moment returning with a sheet of paper in his hand and a pen in the other. He handed me a pen and the paper, "I need you to sign this." He said firmly. It was a nondisclosure agreement.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Charity, I want to tell you something but you have to sign that first." It must be something he wanted to keep quiet. I didn't delay anymore; I signed the paper and handed it to him. He folded it and placed it on the piano. I waited. He was silent for a while; the clock ticking was the only sound in the room. Christian then sat down next to me, "Charity, I'm… a Dominant."

_RE06: Well, well the truth is out! Sorry to leave you all at a cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself! Thanks for reading, leave a review at the door, ;-) laters. _


	11. Open Door Policy

_RE06: No need for an introduction! Hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades. _

__Chapter Eleven: Open Door Policy

I stared at Christian for a long moment, not really sure how I felt. "Charity, say something." Christian said.

"I-" I looked into his eyes, he looked afraid that I might run for the hills. "You mean like BDSM?"

I kept my expression and voice calm, "Yes." Christian said, obviously shocked by my reaction.

"Well, alright then." I said simply. I suppose I should have probably seen outraged and stormed out of the room calling him a weirdo. But I honestly wasn't shocked. We had just finished having sex where Christian tied me up and spanked me, and _I_ had been the one to ask for it. So who was I to judge him? He cocked his head to one side staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not acting like I thought you would…"

I smirked at him, "What exactly were you expecting? I was the one who said I had fantasies of you tying me up and violating me. Christian, I have questions but I can't exactly say I disapprove." To my relief he smiled.

"Well then, there is something I want to show you." He stood and I followed close behind. He walked to the door I had tried to open up earlier. Pulling a key from his pajama bottoms he unlocked it and slowly opened the door.

Whoa. Ok this was a little shocking… I walked into the red painted room. The walls were lined with all sorts of whips, horseback riding crops, and one wall consisted of a grid of moveable chains. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room with black silk sheets and a large wooden chest in front of it.

"What do you think?" I turned around facing Christian.

"This is a little more than I expected." I said turning back and looking at all of the chests of drawers. I wondered what was inside.

Christian came up behind me, "Yes, there is more to my lifestyle than just tying you up and spanking you, although that is very pleasurable." He ran his hand over my bottom. I turned around quickly to face him.

"Are you a sadist?"I blurted out.

He shook his head, "It's much more complicated than that Charity." I nodded, so he liked being in control and ordering me around. And he might get pleasure from hurting me. That was something I didn't know if I agreed with. It was one thing to cause slight pain so the pleasure was more intense, something both people could enjoy. But him causing me pain simply so he could enjoy watching me…"You're frowning." Christian said breaking the silence.

"I just…I have a few questions." He nodded; I sat down on the silk covered bed.

"You signed your NDA so you may ask me anything you want."

"How long have you been doing all this?"

"A long time." He took a few steps closer but didn't join me on the bed.

"So you've always been having sex like this? In a BDSM way I mean."

"Yes, I haven't ever wanted to try anything else." So he was not into 'normal sex' then. I wonder if that would change in our relationship, I doubt it. If he had been living like this for a while then it probably wasn't open for debate.

"So when you said you had never been in a situation like ours you meant…?"

His looked away from me, "Women don't usually initiate bondage and sex like you did tonight. I usually have to seek out women who are living a similar lifestyle as me." Ah, so he had been with professionals then.

"How many?" He looked back at me, "How many women have you been in BDSM relationships with?"

"15." He replied so nonchalantly I felt uncomfortable. I looked at the wall of chains, so he had brought 15 other women into this very room and had the same kind of sex we had tonight? I felt nauseas at the thought. I bit my lip, I wanted out of this room.

"Do you mind if we continue talking in another room?" I asked rising from the bed.

"Only if you stop biting your lip Charity," He took a step forward placing his hand on the side of my face, "It makes me want to bit that lip…hard." His voice was so seductive; I gulped and released my lip. "Good girl." He muttered and led me out of the room.

We ended up in the kitchen; Christian demanded that I eat something. I offered to help prepare something but he handed me a glass of wine and insisted I take a seat and rest. "I have someone who cooks for me, so there are pre-cooked meals in here." Of course he has someone come cook for him, he's rich! I sat down at the breakfast bar while he shuffled through items in the fridge. "What would you like? There's pasta, salad, steak," As he listed off the options he placed plastic questions on the counter.

"I'm not a picky eater, most of my meals consist of fast food and ramen noodles, so whatever you're having I'll have."

Christian smiled, "Fast food? I would never have guessed," He took the steak and pasta, placing them both in the microwave.

"McDonald's in my guilty pleasure." I said taking a sip of the wine.

"Not anymore." He teased as he poured himself a glass of wine. That's right, Christian was _really_ my guilty pleasure…"But you don't make me feel guilty." I responded with a wink. He laughed as he pulled out two plates. "That's a relief." He pulled the containers from the microwave and began making two plates of food.

I watched in silence, this was a rather odd event. We had just been sitting in his BDSM room talking about his 'interesting' lifestyle; now here he was in nothing but his pajamas preparing two plates of food. It was such a contrast. I smiled taking another sip of wine; I could feel the alcohol warming my body. It was now officially 4:00 a.m., I wondered whether or not Christian would want to go back to bed with me. He handed me a plate of food and joined me at the bar. I put down my glass and immediately cut into the steak.

Christian chuckled, "You seem eager to eat for someone who wasn't hungry." He said as he began eating at a much slower pace than me.

I swallowed my bite of steak, "Yes, well I wasn't hungry until after our visit to your office… I was told sex burns more calories than people think."

I took another bite, "That is true…" He paused eating to take a drink of his wine. We both smirked at each other. There was no questioning that we had both enjoyed this last evening's events. _But would it continue? _Knowing just how deep the rabbit hole went now, I wasn't certain. I wanted Christian Grey there was no doubting that. Even if it wouldn't be a normal relationship, I was willing to "compromise" and be his lover. But in regards to his desire for a Dominant/Submissive relationship with me…well I needed some more clarification with him. If he was going to beat me or cause me pain just for the joy of it then that was a definite deal breaker. I was willing to go a little further in my exploration of pleasure, but I also had my limits. I wondered if he would be willing to negotiate?

"So may I ask more questions?" He nodded as he chewed another bite.

"In your past quote-unquote relationships with 15 women, did you all set up rules? Such as what you were willing to do and what you were not?" He laughed at my uncomfortable expression.

"You seem to know exactly what I want to talk to you about tonight." He said as he stood and walked around the breakfast bar retrieving a thick stack of paper. Oh no, more papers to sign?

"This is a contract, between you and me, if you choose of course. It lists all of the things I would require for you to do and how often we would see each other. You may read it and then ask me whatever questions you have." I just flipped through a few of the pages, my eyes landed of the words 'anal fisting'. Oh god, was that what it sounded like? I quickly released the paper letting it fall shut.

I cleared my throat, "Is any of this open for negotiation?" I made sure to maintain eye contact so he would know I wasn't going to just sign this paper.

He nodded, "Charity, as much as I want this to work I also understand that you are not experienced in any of this. So I am willing to change the contract as needed, however, I hope that you'll ask me questions before simply objecting to my terms." It was kind of sickening, thinking that I had to sign a contract to be with Christian Grey. Would he not be satisfied with what we did tonight? And then just exploring and teaching me more as we went along?

"I will read it, and let you know." I said pushing the pile of papers off to the side and continuing to eat. He seemed like he wasn't finished talking about the contract but didn't say a word.

After finishing our meal we both headed back to his bedroom. I was definitely ready to go back to sleep. With a full stomach, strong wine, and all the 'physical activity' I had engaged in I wasn't surprised. I yawned as Christian shut the door behind us. He came up behind me wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"If you weren't so tired Ms. Bennett I might just-" His hand cupped my breast, "take you out of my clothes and-" his other hand slipped into the pair of his underwear I was wearing, I arched my back as his fingers slipped inside me. "…remind you just how good I make you feel." His twisted my nipple back and forth.

"Ah." I moaned hoping he wouldn't stop. I was so close already. Feeling my body quivering around his fingers he suddenly removed his hands; keeping me from my release. I turned around facing him. He was grinning obviously satisfied with himself. "That was cruel Mr. Grey." I whispered. He took a few steps towards me and I backed up. "Hmm, Ms. Bennett," His eyes grew dark as he pulled me against him.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He replied before pushing me back onto the bed.

_RE06: Well there you go, let me know what you think ;-) Laters. _


	12. Not-so-awkward Morning After

_RE06: Hello everyone! I hope you all can forgive my little absence from ! I have been extremely busy with a little thing called graduate school :-) So in order to make up for my lack of updates this chapter is officially twice as long as the others! Leave me a review to let me know what you think! Oh! And by the way I cannot for the life of me remember Christian's housekeeper's name! LOL So she is Ms. Jones! Hahaha! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey but only hope and pray that Matt Bomer plays Christian for the movie!_

Chapter 12: Not so Awkward Morning After

When I finally woke up it was after noon. The sunlight was pouring into the large windows making me feel hot under the down comforter. I quickly pushed off the blankets and laid there bare. The only sound was the ceiling fan spinning above me. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. Christian was already awake. I moved sitting on the edge of the bed when it hit me…oh my, was I sore. I blushed darkly remembering Christian's promise last night. He followed through with that. After the tour of his "red room" and dinner Christian had taken me once again but this time he was much rougher about it. I couldn't believe the sexual stamina this man had. Was it normal to have sex three times in one evening?

I painfully climbed out of bed and walked over to the window looking out at Seattle. It was an odd feeling, standing at the window with no clothes on. I felt very exposed and free at the same time. Like I was more confident in my body after Christian Grey had spent the evening worshipping it. As I moved away from the window I laughed at myself, I think I had just committed exhibitionism? I guess I was right up there with Christian's sadist tendencies. I shook my head and laughed to myself shutting the bathroom door behind me.

I stood in the shower letting the steaming hot water pour over me. It felt so good, and eased the soreness in my muscles. As I washed my body I saw the bruises I had from being laid across the desk. There were two large ones on my hips where they had collided with the desk as Christian had taken me. They didn't hurt too badly but they stood out against my pale skin. When Christian had taken me for the third time that evening it was while I was on my hands and knees. His fingers had dug into my back leaving small circular bruises all over my back and bottom. But the worst were the bruises on my wrists. I guess I didn't realize how much I had pulled on my restraints during the evening.

I ran the washcloth over the tender skin and began thinking. Was bruising something I would always have? I mean it's not like they were permanent…I put down the washcloth and then picked up Christian's shampoo. The label was completely in French-meaning it was very expensive. I wonder if he had ever hurt anyone? Or caused them permanent scarring? If that was mentioned in the contract forget it. Oh and the 'anal fisting' was definitely a deal breaker. There was no way I would ever allow him to do that. Why would he even want to do that? _Gross_! It was one thing to be involved in a relationship like this for pleasure, but it was entirely different if he planned on leaving me marked for life. I rinsed the shampoo from my hair and was surprised to find conditioner in his shower. Men didn't usually use conditioner did they? Well none of the men in my family, but that wasn't saying much. I let the conditioner sit in my hair as I boldly used Christian's razor to shave my legs, just to make sure they would be smooth if he decided to "surprise me".

As I dried off using a fluffy while towel I inspected myself in the mirror. I didn't look any different but I felt very different. It was hard to explain. Almost like I had just discovered part of myself I never knew last night. I rubbed away the mascara that had collected under my eyes and then wrapped the towel around my body. I used another towel to dry my hair hoping it would go into its natural curl without any coaxing. Needing to brush my teeth I found Christian's toothbrush and used it. I smirked wondering if he would be grossed out by that; but then I remembered he had put his mouth somewhere very private on me last night. So I doubt he would care. I headed back into Christian's room to find an outfit laid out on the bed for me. It was a pair of dark washed jeans and a white v-neck shirt. Lying next to that was a pair of cream colored lace panties (much like the one that had been destroyed last night) and a matching cream colored bra. I smiled, seems someone went lingerie shopping for me. I got dressed, taking my time due to the discomfort I was currently suffering. After making sure my hair looked presentable I headed out into the living room.

As I walked through the hallway I noticed that the glass and painting had been cleaned up. And the wine stain had been removed from the carpet as well. All of the evidence of last night had been removed. I wonder who had cleaned it up? "Good afternoon." I turned around and saw a women standing in the kitchen. She looked to be in her late forties and had light blonde hair and blue eyes, judging by her attire she was the one who cooked for Christian.

"Hello." I replied walking towards her.

"My name is Ms. Jones; I am Mr. Grey's housekeeper." She greeted kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Charity Bennett." I said returning her smile.

"A pleasure, is there anything I can get for you Ms. Bennett?"

"I'm just looking for my purse."

"Yes, it's on the couch." Good, now I could see if Rosalie had bombarded me with further texts. I found my phone and saw that she had indeed texted me, but only once.

**Call me Charity.**

**-Sincerely, your extremely jealous Best Friend**

That was all she said. I knew she would give me the interrogation as soon as I called her so I decided to put that off until I had to.

_We can talk when I get home. _

_-Love, your very satisfied and no-longer-virgin Best Friend. _

Was my cheeky reply. I then headed back to the kitchen needing something to drink. "Can I make you some lunch Miss?" It was weird to be waited on like that.

"No, I'm fine. I wouldn't mind a drink though."

"What would you like? Juice, soda, water, or something else?" Something else was probably alcohol and judging by the light pain behind my eyes I did not need alcohol.

"Diet Coke, if you have it please." It would hopefully give me enough caffeine and carbonation to settle my slightly queasy stomach. She immediately went to work making the most beautiful glass of diet coke I've ever seen. I would have been satisfied with just a can but she crushed up some ice in a nice glass and added a straw too. I took the cup and immediately downed half of it.

"Do you happen to know where Christian is?" I asked hoping he was at least still here; if he had left me alone in his house after last night I would be irritated.

"I believe he is in his office Ms. Bennett." Ms. Bennett? Well that sounded weird coming from someone who was probably my Mother's age.

"Thank you." I said and left the kitchen before she could make me feel even more awkward.

The door to Christian's office was cracked; I peeked in and saw him sitting at his desk staring at his laptop screen with an angry expression. _Uh oh._ I knew from personal experience that was not a good look. I debated just leaving him alone for a little while but instead pushed the door to his office open and stepped inside. He looked up and as he saw me a slow grin spread across his perfect lips. "Good morning Ms. Bennett," I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I believe it's actually good afternoon Mr. Grey." I took another sip of my soda and then walked towards him.

He chuckled, "I would ask you if you slept well, but I think I already know the answer to that." He teased as glanced down at his phone "So instead I will ask you how you are feeling?" I knew he was referring to the sore feeling between my thighs. I sat down in the winged-back chair across from his desk, letting my legs hand over the side.

"I won't give you the details Mr. Grey, but I will say you upheld your end of the bargain."

He shook his head and smiled, "We aim to please Ms. Bennett." He said will writing something down on the papers in front of him.

"Hmm…well, please you did."I said as I watched him work. He obviously had skipped working last night to be with me, and now he was trying to catch up. Maybe I should leave him to his work? I didn't want to be a burden on his time.

I moved to stand up when Christian looked away from his computer, "Are you leaving?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"You run a multi-billion dollar corporation, so you obviously have work to do. I don't want to keep you from that." He rose from his chair.

"It's nothing that can't wait." He walked around the desk and placed his hands on my hips as he drew close. "Besides, what's the point of being a billionaire if you can't blow off work every once and a while?" He said as he took the glass of soda from my hand and placed it on his desk. He stared at me with those grey eyes. He then leaned in and kissed me. I slowly returned the kiss not wanting this to go to fast. His fingers squeezed my hips pulling them against his and I flinched in pain. He immediately released me, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, it's just…I have some bruises that are still tender." He frowned and immediately sunk to his knees in front of me. He then began pulling on the zipper of my jeans, "Christian!" I tried to pull away from him, what was he doing? He didn't release me but pulled my jeans down enough to see the bruises. He didn't say anything but gently traced his fingers over the bruises. Seeing the bruises on my wrists he grabbed them.

"I did this to you." He muttered. He seemed conflicted about how he should feel.

"It's alright Christian, it doesn't hurt _that_ bad." Obviously that was not the right answer. He looked me in the eyes,

"Charity, I wish you would've told me last night that the bonds were too tight."

I shook my head, "They weren't too tight. I pulled on them too much I think." I rubbed the skin and looked at him. He was silent, and then leaned forward and kissed both my hips.

He then stood up, "You need to read the contract." He said sternly. Obviously there was some material in there about this kind of thing.

"I told you I would, not right now though." I didn't want to talk about the contract right now; I wanted to just _be_ with Christian. I re-buttoned my pants and looked back at him. He was clenching his jaw and staring at me obviously not happy with my decision.

"I want you to read it so I know we are on the same page Charity."

I frowned at him, "I will later. Can't we just sit together?" It wasn't like I was asking him to give me the world. I just wanted to sit in the same room as him and maybe even talk. Christian looked terribly confused.

"Sit?"

I nodded, "Yes, you can keep working and I will just sit and keep you company. Unless that would distract you too much?"

"You just want to sit? With me?" He couldn't seem to comprehend my request.

"Please?" He nodded and walked back around behind his desk. I sat back down in the chair and grabbed my soda taking a sip.

"So, can I ask what you're currently working on?"

He smiled, "I can tell you but I think you might find it boring."

"Perhaps." I muttered playing with the straw in my cup. "But you can tell me anyway." He started typing, his fingers on the keys the only sound in the room.

"I'm currently working on purchasing a piece of a few medical clinics here in Seattle."

"Really? Why?" He smiled as he scrolled through his computer.

"Well, based on some research the number of medical care providers in Seattle is lacking. Not to mention the quality of care is below state averages."

"So you're going to buy these clinics, refurbish and restaff them?" I hoped I had followed his train of thought.

"Yes, and make them nonprofit." Wow. Was he being serious? Based on the success of his company I would never have guessed Christian to be a charitable man.

"Christian has anyone ever told you you're amazing?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"No, actually. No one has ever said that to me." His grey eyes showed an emotion I couldn't read.

"Well it's the truth. I mean it's not enough that you own and run a multibillion dollar company but you're generous, thoughtful, and conveniently handsome." I winked at him, "Oh, and you play the piano…definitely a plus." He chuckled shaking his head.

"So my _sexual deviance _has no sway on your opinion of me?" I took a sip of my soda staring into those deep eyes.

"Have you ever hurt a girl? Badly?" It was the question I had wanted to ask since this morning when I discovered my bruises.

"Yes, once." His tone was calm but firm. It was not the answer I had been expecting.

"Why?" not how. I didn't want to know how he hurt her.

"She pushed me too far. I lost control." He lost control? Control seemed to the one thing Christian always had.

"What did you do, so that you don't lose control again?" I hoped he had made a change so I could have some confidence that he wouldn't do the same to me.

"I started seeing a psychologist." A psychologist? Oh… I couldn't imagine Christian laying on a couch spilling his deepest thoughts to someone.

"And they help you with control? But they don't say that you need to stop?" beating women for pleasure. I didn't say it out loud knowing my imagination was probably much worse than what had actually happened.

"You mean stop with BDSM?" I nodded. "It's not illegal, although some people find it immoral." He was silent for a moment. " Dr. Flynn doesn't judge my lifestyle. He tries to help me understand why it appeals to me so much. And of course how to control my…urges." I told myself I wouldn't judge him. I was fighting to remain open.

"So you haven't lost control since then?"

"No Charity. I wouldn't have brought you here last night if I didn't have complete control." He looked hurt, probably because I came across as untrusting. But he was asking a lot of me with the contract. I would be giving myself over to him, trusting him with everything…I bit my lip. "Christian, I-" I looked away from him. "Thank you…for being so open with me about all of this."

He stared at me for a moment. "Charity, you have to know I've told you more about myself than anyone else in my life." I was shocked. You mean he didn't have someone he confided everything in? I had Rosalie. She knew everything about me, well not after last night. I couldn't tell her anything about what Christian and I had really done because of the NDA. But she knew all of my flaws. She'd seen me at my best and at my lowest. I tried not to show the pity that was rising within the chest and settling in my heart.

"Christian that means a lot to me," I stood and came around the desk. He didn't move, he didn't say a word. I knelt down so I could look into his eyes. "You can always tell me anything you know. If there's one thing in life I pride myself in its keeping a secret. I'm not quite sure what our relationship is at this point and time but as far as telling me about yourself… I'm glad you trust me enough." I put my hand on the side of his face. He leaned forward closing the distance between our lips. His kiss was soft and tender. This was a totally different side of Christian. I was getting dizzy trying to keep up with this beautiful yet obviously flawed man. I had to wonder what he hadn't told me yet. It was obvious that there was much more to the story than what he had shared so far. Like I was only scratching the surface. But I didn't want to get in too deep. What if I hated what I saw? What if Christian bared everything to me only to be rejected? I pulled away from his lips.

"What do you want our relationship to be?" Christian whispered. He really wanted an answer now? It had only been two days. And I thought I was supposed to sign the contract before we would have this conversation.

I rose and sat on the edge of his desk. "I don't know…it's been an intense two days. But I've certainly enjoyed our time together. What do you think?" I couldn't allow myself to have hope of a normal relationship with Christian Grey, not after his speech last night. There was no way he had changed his mind overnight. But then again he did say he had never done anything like this before…my head was swimming with questions.

He shook his head his copper hair failing into his eyes, "I'm just glad you haven't taken off running yet." I smiled and brushed his hair back.

"Please, Christian what girl in her right mind would run _away_ from you?" We both laughed. He caught my hand.

"Speaking of running away, are you available tonight? I have to leave for New York tonight and I would love some company." New York?! I felt my jaw drop.

"You want me to go to New York with you?" He grinned at my response.

"Yes, if you're interested." I nearly bounced up with joy.

"Hell yeah I'm interested!" I blurted out and then immediately tried to restrain my emotions. I had only ever traveled from Tennessee to Washington before, and New York had always been high on my bucket list.

"Well alright then. Taylor can take you home if you'd like to pack your essentials. Don't worry about clothes that will be taken care of."

He was totally spoiling me now…"Christian you don't have to do that."

"I'm filthy rich Charity, I don't ever _have_ to do anything. This I want to do. Now go home, pack, get some rest and I will pick you up at 5:00."

"Alright, but do I really need to rest? Is the flight really that long?"

He smirked at me, "No, but my private jet has a bed. And if you're interested I'd like to join the mile-high club." I flushed from my head to my toes.

"Uh-" I stuttered out causes Christian to laugh.

"Hmm, Ms. Bennett you're responses…never fails to amuse."

I frowned, "I'm not interested in amusing you Christian, only pleasing you." I said giving him and quick kiss. I then turned away heading to the door. I looked back to see the smoldering look in his eyes.

"I will see you tonight at 5:00." I didn't want to leave but I needed to go get ready for my sudden trip, not to mention the 20-questions Rosalie would have for me when I got home.

"I look forward to it." Christian said obviously bothered that I had turned him on only to leave him hanging.

"Goodbye Christian." "He didn't respond as I shut the door behind me.

_RE06: Well there you go! Hope you all enjoyed, leave me a review at the door and I will try and update as soon as I can! I know I want to find out what happens in NYC! Laters ;-)_


	13. The Contract

_RE06: Hello to all my dear readers! This is a fun and short chapter that allows Charity to really reflect on her night with Christian, hope you all like it! And mega-thanks to new Beta-reader Dragonzfire! Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think in your review :-) Disclaimer: I do not dare dream of owning fifty shades._

Chapter 13: The Contract

Rosalie was ready to pounce as soon as I walked through the door. To my great relief though, the first thing she did was give me a warm, comforting hug. I returned the hug gratefully, she obviously wasn't angry about my lack of communication. When she pulled back I could see her green eyes dancing with joy, "My little Charity is a woman now!" She teased and hugged me again. I laughed and squeezed her tight.

"Rosalie you don't even know how different I feel. It's weird!" I said as I pulled away from her.

She grinned, "It is definitely an eye opening experience. I remember my first time I learned a lot about myself that night." I blushed as I remembered just how much I had learned about my inner self last night. "So come sit down, tell me everything!" Rosalie grabbed my purse, heels and gown out of my hands and took them to my bedroom. "I'll put these away. The kettle is on the stove ready for you to make tea." Rosalie was acting very weird. Probably hoping to get as much information from me as possible. I hated to dash her hopes though…with my signature on that NDA there was no way I could tell her everything that had happened. I went into the kitchen and made my favorite vanilla chai tea. I collapsed on the soft, cushy pillows and sighed deeply. It was wonderful to be home, I felt on edge when I was at Christian's house; perhaps because I didn't want him to see any flaws that might show.

Rosalie came back into the room and sat down next to me. She was absolutely beaming. I laughed and turned my face away from her. "So?" She said bouncing up and down slightly.

I laughed, "What exactly do you want to know?" I figured if she asked the questions and I just answered them it would decrease the chances of me saying the wrong thing.

"Well, let's cut through the crap! How was it?" I blushed darkly.

"It was…well the word I used to describe it last night was wow and Christian agreed." I bit my lip trying to hold back my silly grin.

"Charity! That's so exciting! So does that mean you will be seeing each other again?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes actually. He's picking me up tonight and we're going to New York!" I squealed the last part of the sentence, still in shock that this was really happening.

"He's taking you to New York? That's crazy! For your first date he lets you buy an 8,000 dollar gown and takes you to a Benefit ball. Now he's taking you to New York? How long will you be gone?" That was a very good question.

"I have no clue!" I laughed, "I guess I will let you know when I find out! But I imagine it won't be too long, today's what? Friday? So I'll probably be back on Monday then." I truly had no idea when I would return but I could really care less about the details of the trip. Even one night in New York was more than I ever dreamed of. Especially one night with Christian Grey.

"So what else about last night? Was he gentle? Did you…you know…come?" Of course she would ask more detailed questions, Rosalie was not shy.

"We left from the benefit and went back to his place for dinner. But after a glass of wine we-" I cleared my throat, "skipped dinner."

"Who made the first move?"

I smiled, "I did."

She slapped me on the arm, "**NO WAY**!" I set my tea down not wanting to spill any if she hit me again.

"Yes, I kissed him first and then things progressed quickly. We went to his bedroom and well… you can fill the rest in." I hoped she would because I did not want to keep sharing; it was much more embarrassing than I thought it would be.

"But did you come at all? I know the first time I didn't-" I cut her off; she'd told me the story of her losing her virginity a million times by now. Anytime sex was brought up in conversation she always said how horrible her first time was and how she was glad I hadn't wasted myself on some loser from high school.

"Yes, I did…several times." And every single one was amazing…

"Whoa, several times? How many times did you have sex?"

"Three." I said bluntly, wanting to get this conversation done.

"Three times? Charity you have to be sore you poor thing!" she was laughing at me now. I just picked up my tea and took a sip.

"Totally worth it though." I muttered putting an end to her laughter.

"I can only imagine. Well good for you! I'm glad he did it right. You'll always remember your first." I rolled my eyes at her; she was giving advice that made her sound like she'd slept with a million other guys. But she'd only had what…three guys in her life? I didn't say anything but finished my tea and then headed into the kitchen to put the cup away.

"So do you need help packing?" Rose asked from the couch.

"No, I'm good. Christian told me to just pack the essentials so it shouldn't take me too long." I came back into the living room.

"The essentials meaning what, all the lingerie you own?" She teased.

I blushed, "No!" I objected but then realized she was probably right, I should pack my favorite purchases just in case.

"Oh come on Charity, you guys had sex three times in one night! If you're going to be together for a weekend I imagine it's going to happen again." Oh I certainly hope so.

"To be honest I really don't think Christian cares too much about lingerie… I mean he ripped it off pretty quickly last night." I said with a wicked grin. I figured it would be safe for me to say that much.

She gaped at me, "Charity Bennett, you _have _changed! You would never have been able to tell me that before last night! I'm glad to see you open up!" If only she knew. I hadn't told her the half of what had happened. But even if I was allowed to, I'm not sure I would want to. Sex was a private matter between two people, I didn't mind answering her questions but as far as going into the raw details I didn't want her to know…ever. That was between Christian and I.

"Yes, well I'm going to go pack and then take a nap." I walked past her to my bedroom wanting to pack my peach and black colored corset and panties before I forgot.

I woke up sometime before 4:00. I stretched lazily and rolled over to grab my cell phone off my bedside table. I was surprised to see a text message from Christian.

**You have no idea how difficult it is to work when all I can think about is fucking you in my plane tonight.**

I blushed and heat immediately rushed to my core. Did Christian really send me a dirty text message? It had been sent ten minutes ago. I debated how to respond…

_I can only imagine it's as difficult as trying to take a nap when thinking about the very same thing. _

I set my phone down and rose from bed. I rubbed my face trying to wake myself up a little more and then headed into my bathroom to put on some make up. My phone dinged as soon as I finished putting on my mascara.

**You didn't touch yourself did you? **

I was shocked at his reply. Why would he care if I did that?

_No…_

I put my make up bag in my blue duffle bag and zipped it close. I changed into my favorite dressy jeans and red silk button-up blouse. I chose my most comfortable black high heels knowing they would be ideal for traveling and then grabbed my black trench coat. My phone went off again.

**Good. I want all your pleasure to belong to me.**

Ah, so I wasn't allowed to come unless Christian himself did the deed apparently. I put my phone in my purse and headed back into the living room. Rosalie had left a note on the coffee table.

_**I didn't want to wake you. Carla and June wanted to go out tonight and it's been so long since I got to go out on a Friday night. I hope you don't mind! Sorry I missed seeing you off! Hope you have a good time and please text me when you arrive so I know you're safe (over-protective mom mode activated). **_

_** Love you, **_

_**Rosalie**_

_**Ps: Make sure you're practicing safe sex! **_

I laughed and wrote "_OK mom, love you too_" at the bottom of the page. I double checked that I had everything and then sat down on the couch to wait. I had ten minutes before 5:00. I closed my eyes and began thinking about all the questions I still had. Christian has shown me a lot about myself and himself as well. But was I really ready for a BDSM relationship with this man? Perhaps reading the contract would provide further insight into the situation. I pulled the packet from my purse and began reading over it. There were no names on it. At least he hadn't pre-filled it for me, assuming I would say yes. I read over the everyday requirements, he wanted me to work out, eat well and stay at his place on the weekends. He would also buy my clothes, provide me with medical care, and I had to get myself a bikini wax. This didn't seem as absurd as I thought it would be. His demands really weren't unreasonable. I enjoyed working out and with the exception of my McDonald's fetish I ate pretty well. I also definitely did not mind staying at his place on the weekends. It would allow Rose and me a bit of time apart which wasn't a bad thing. And as far as him buying things for me, well I wasn't used to people buying me gifts but I wouldn't say no. It wasn't like I was _asking_ for him to buy me things, then I would feel like a gold-digger. And the bikini wax, yes please! It was probably a better solution than shaving everyday!

I then flipped to the part about me not being able to masturbate, alright that I didn't mind. It's not like Christian wasn't willing to give me the real deal anyway. Then my eyes fell on the page about what sexual acts I was comfortable with. A few of the terms I recognized but there were a few, to my embarrassment that I had never heard of before. Oral sex. Hmm, well I wasn't opposed to that. I mean when he had done it to me I never knew something could feel that good, so I did want to return the favor. But I would definitely require some teaching; I had no idea what all 'giving head' required. Swallowing semen….umm. Not so sure about that, but I guess I would have to cross that bridge when I came to it, no pun intended. The anal and vaginal fisting was completely out of the question, as well as the anal sex. Just forget the whole thing entirely. Nothing was going up that direction. Nipple clamps maybe?…_genital clamps_? Hell no! I kept on reading wondering what else Christian Grey had done to other women. Spreader bars, gags, hand cuffs…those didn't seem bad. Caning, I had never been hit with a cane before…but I doubt I would like that. Butt plug- again nothing up there please. Ice- definitely yes, I could handle ice.

I skipped through to the part about what Christian wouldn't do and I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn't want to defecate or urinate on me. I would've had to end the whole trip to New York and turn in my two-weeks notice at work. I would never allow a man to crap or piss on me. No suspension from the ceiling. No gynecologic instruments…eww. No asphyxiation, good! Glad he didn't want to choke me, or apparently burn me with candle wax. I closed the packet of papers and put them away in my bag. That was not as terrible as I expected. I did have some stuff I would **never **consider doing but for the most part I was fine. Maybe I could do this. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

Christian looked so relaxed and ready to travel wearing a pair of grey pants and a white oxford shirt. No tie, no dress shoes, no jacket. I smiled as I watched him eye my body. Our eyes met.

"Hello." He finally said his tone a little too seductive sounding for a normal greeting.

I bit my lip, "Hello." He stepped forward and I backed up letting him into the tiny apartment. I shut the door and turned to see him walking into the living room. He saw the note on the table and picked it up reading it. I blushed as I realized the comment about having safe sex was on there.

"Rosalie is not here?"

I shook my head, "No, she went out already." He grinned and put the note back down. I stood frozen as he came towards me, placing a hand on my lower back, pulling me roughly against him. I could feel his erection through his pants. I gasped as the friction sent desire running through my veins.

"Charity I have spent all day wanting to be **inside** you." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath making me grasp his shirt tightly. I looked up at him, reading that contract had made me hot and bothered as well, knowing all of the things he wanted to do to me. I pushed my body against him so he could feel my breasts which were straining against the lace of my bra.

"I don't suppose we have time before our flight?" I hoped we did because I didn't know if I could wait much longer.

"It's my plane, it leaves when I tell it to."

I smirked, "Perfect." I quickly leaned forward into a bruising kiss.

_RE06: Another chapter down! Next one I am looking forward to writing soon! Leave me a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for all the support, it really encourages me on towards writing more! Laters ;-) _


	14. Mile High Club

_RE06: Hello everyone! I had such great feedback from the last chapter, it was so encouraging to hear that you all liked it! This is a *fun* chapter! I really enjoyed writing it :-) anyway I would love to hear what you all think and the next chapter is in NYC! Thanks for reading, Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey otherwise Ana would've been deleted and replaced with someone much better! Also big thanks to my lovely beta: Dragonzfire. _

Chapter 14: Mile High Club

"I swear that gets better every time." Christian said still out of breath.

"Agreed." I was panting next to him. There was a silence between us as we both tried to calm our bodies back down. I rolled over to face Christian trying to hide my silly grin. I leaned over his chest so my lips hovered over his. "Christian." I kissed him softly, "I think we might be a little late for our flight." I nipped his bottom lip. He grinned and placed one hand in my very tousled hair.

"Charity babe, if you keep up with the lip biting I might just cancel the whole trip and stay here in your bed this weekend instead." I pulled away.

"Cancel the trip?" I put on a fake pout, "Anything but that…"

His grey eyes darkened, "Anything?" A naughty smirk replaced his smile. "A promise you intend to keep?"

I climbed off of Christian, "_Anything_ will be yours once we're on the plane to New York." I said with a wink. He sat up in bed watching as I retrieved new undergarments from my dresser. Christian had yet again torn off the lingerie that I was wearing. Seeing as I had already packed my favorite pieces I was running short on sexy replacements. "Christian if you keep up with destroying my underwear I won't have any soon." I muttered while digging through the drawer.

"I could always buy you more, but then again it would be more _convenient_ if you didn't wear any." I blushed at his comment. My hands then landed on my rose-colored lace boy shorts.

"Convenient? I hardly think that was the right word…Besides what if I was out and the wind blew by and people accidentally saw-"

Christian's eyebrows rose, "Charity Amelia Bennett!" How did he know my middle name? I quickly put on the lingerie and then shut the drawer. Christian had thrown off the sheet and was coming towards me. A predatory look was in his grey eyes. I couldn't help but squirm seeing as he was completely naked. A sight I would never get used to, he was absolutely flawless. He hadn't even touched me and I could feel the heat building between my thighs. "As long as you're going to allow me to have you," Christian tilted my chin up, "Then know that I don't want you to even **think** of showing any other person this beautiful body." His other hand slid down to my behind giving it a rough squeeze, "You are mine." He growled bringing me closer to his bare skin. We held each other's gaze for a long moment. He was so close; I wanted to taste those lips again.

"Christian you never have to worry about me wanting anybody else." I boldly reached forward and stroked him. Christian groaned closing his eyes for a moment. "Besides there's so much you've yet to teach me." I said slowly sinking to my knees. My heart was pounding but I wanted to do this. I looked up at Christian as I continued to stroke his hardening length. He stared down at me, looking totally taken by my action. I looked back down. I can do this. I told myself and slowly leaned forward, I paused for a moment, breathing heavily due to nerves. I guess the heat from my breath was teasing Christian's sensitive skin. He groaned softly placing a hand on the top of my head, massaging my hair softly. I could tell it was his subtle way of asking me to continue, without further hesitation I closed my eyes and leaned forward taking his length as far as it would go. Christian's hand tightened pulling on my hair. I pulled back immediately wondering what I had done wrong. I looked up at him, "I'm sorry, was that not…?" Christian looked half-drunk with lust.

"It was perfect; I just didn't expect you to be able to take me in so deep." He muttered. I blushed darkly and nodded. With a little more confidence I stroked his length and then began taking the tip into my mouth. "God- Charity." I was shocked that I seemed to be pleasing Christian, I had never done anything like this before. I then began to follow my instincts. Knowing Christian enjoyed when I bit his skin I gently dragged my teeth over the very tip and heard Christian hiss 'fuck'. I couldn't help but have a smirk of confidence before I took him all the way in again and used my hand to stroke what I couldn't. Christian's hips moved forcing more into my mouth than I expected. I pulled back slightly, accidentally brushing the underside of his length with my teeth. His grip on my hair tightened again but this time I took it as a good sign. I continued the same motions until Christian finally groaned 'coming'. I wasn't sure if I was quite mentally prepared for that but moments later Christian came inside my mouth.

I blushed as I pulled away, should I swallow? Or run to the sink and spit it out? I remembered the time Christian performed oral sex on me and how he didn't seem to have a second thought about what he had gotten in his mouth. I quickly swallowed without further thought. It tasted weird but I didn't let my face show it. Christian was panting obviously spent from his third orgasm. I looked up at him and he shook his head. "How is it that a beautiful-virgin knows how to suck my cock perfectly? You've never done that before correct?"

I shook my head, "No, never." Christian lowered himself down onto his knees.

"You never fail to surprise me." Christian whispered before kissing me, his tongue instantly slipping between my lips. We sank to the floor almost instantly. It only took a few seconds before I heard my lace panties ripping and Christian's lips began to return the favor.

"Do you want the window seat?" Christian asked as he placed my duffle bag in the overhead bin.

I smiled, "Do you mind? I would love to see the city as we approach." He smiled at me; obviously enjoying the fact that I was so excited about a trip he considered a 'common occurrence'.

"Not at all," He said as he shut the bin and sat down next to me.

"Please buckle your seatbelts for take-off," The pilot's voice entered the cabin as I sat down in the soft, cushy seat. This was definitely a luxury plane. The seats were spaced apart which allowed me to stretch out my legs and relax. I smiled as I enjoyed the perks of Christian being rich.

"When was the last time you flew?" I smiled as I turned my iphone to airplane mode and put it back in my purse.

"I flew home to Tennessee after I graduated from college. My family threw a big party for me." I smiled as I recalled the whole thing, "One of their biggest grill-outs ever."

"You have a big family?" Christian asked. He was staring at me very intently.

I nodded, "Yeah lots of aunts, uncles, cousins, and family friends. There was at least…50 people there?"

He looked shocked, "Fifty people? Just your family?"

I grinned, "Yeah my dad has six brothers and sisters…so there's a lot of Bennett's."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, one brother, Oliver, he's ten years older than me." It was weird that he was asking so much about me. It almost made this feel like a normal relationship.

"Why so far apart?" No one had ever asked me that question before, not even Rosalie.

"My parents wanted to have a big family, a lot like my dad did. But they couldn't…physically couldn't…so my parents adopted my brother Oliver when he was a baby. Go figure that ten years later I happened. My parents call me their 'best accident'." I laughed softly, "So I guess that's why we're so far apart because I was never planned; a total accident."

Christian shook his head. "I never would have guessed, but I have to agree with your parents that you are their 'best accident'." I smiled at him, but he had a troubled look in his eyes. I was about to ask him about his biological parents when the plane suddenly began to move. I looked out the window. The plane was accelerating and suddenly we began to rise away from Washington and into the midnight sky.

We rode in silence for a little while. Christian had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the chair. I watched him while he rested. I felt a little strange when I watched Christian, like I was one of his fan-girls. But he was probably used to girls admiring how handsome he was. I wondered why he had looked so bothered when he heard about my family. Grace and Elliot had seemed so nice… I knew anything that had happened to him as a child must have occurred before he was adopted. I wondered what it was. Would he talk to me about it? Christian seemed very secretive so probably not.

He muttered something in his sleep and rolled his head towards me. I smiled as I studied his features. His eyelashes were to die for. His hair color was almost a reddish-brown and was always perfectly messy. I had experienced firsthand just how soft it was when he let me run my fingers through it when he… I bit my lip remembering that I had tugged his hair so hard he growled.

My mind then wandered to wondering what Christian had looked like as a little boy. He was probably adorable. I wondered why his mother gave him up. It must have been a situation in which she couldn't have provided for him. Because I know if I had a little copper-haired grey eyed baby boy I would not be able to give him up for any other reason. I wondered randomly if Christian would ever want to have children? He had been adopted so maybe he would adopt. I smiled at the thought of him holding a baby. It would be a beautiful sight. I blushed as the thought of me pregnant and Christian kissing my pregnant belly invaded my mind. I quickly cleared my thoughts. No! There is no reason to think like that.

I looked away from Christian and looked out over the lights passing below. I always loved flying it was so peaceful. Closing my eyes I laid back on the seat. I wasn't tired thanks to the nap I took earlier. Christian was passed out next to me though. He had worked through the afternoon on his non-profit clinics. I still had trouble believing that he was doing all of that. This beautiful, controlling, emotional, and dominant man was so much more than I would've guessed. Every hour I spent with him I realized just how much there was to him. When I had started working for him I knew he was considered cold and distant by many people. And there were times that I had personally experienced this, but since spending the night with him I had seen that Christian Grey was much more than just a pretty face. I smiled at the cliché phrase. But it was true.

I wondered though, exactly what Christian wanted from me. He had never been in a normal relationship before. When we were together I never got the vibe that he had never done this before. He seemed so…normal. Although there were his little controlling tendencies; they seemed to pop up randomly. But everything he tried to control was for my benefit. He had never taken away from me; he'd really only given me more than I ever thought. But I knew that it wasn't out of love or adoration that he did these things. He only did these things because he liked to have control. He liked to have his way; especially during sex. He always had complete dominance over me. He never forced me, but he certainly had his rules. Of course I enjoyed it but at the same time I wondered why I couldn't touch him. That was probably the one thing that I had noticed that bothered me. I let him touch and caress every part of my body but he'd only let me touch two parts of him… his head and his dick. Wow, I never thought I'd admit that I had touched a man's... But I can't say I wouldn't do it again. It was oddly gratifying to please Christian that way.

The plane jolted and I slowly opened my eyes. I had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past thirty minutes. I looked over expecting to see Christian awake and tapping away on his laptop but Christian was still asleep, his head away from me. The plane jolted again and the fasten seatbelt light came on. I looked out the window; there were a few clouds around. But it didn't look too bad. The plane jolted again and Christian stirred. I hope it didn't wake him up, he really needed to rest. His quiet breathing resumed. The pushing of the seatbelt on my bladder was a rude alarm that I needed to use the restroom. With another push I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get up. I look at Christian who was slouched down in his seat so his knees blocked my exit. I had to get out of here though, why did I choose the window seat? I unbuckled my seatbelt ignoring the "keep seatbelts buckled sign: and rose trying to be as quiet as possible. Gripping the seat for stability I stretched one leg across Christian's and froze for a moment trying to regain my balance as the plane dipped slightly. I then went to raise my other leg, when the plane jumped once more and I fell straight into Christian's lap. His eyes flew open his shocked grey eyes meeting mine.

"Christian, I'm so sorry. I was being careful too." He smiled a small smile and shook his head slightly.

"Charity, it's alright." He put his hands on my lower back and pulled me closer. I then realized I was straddling Christian in a very compromising way. "There are worse things than waking up with a beautiful woman in my lap." I blushed as he leaned forward closing the gap between us. The plane bounced again causing a reminder of my need for the restroom. I pulled away and tried to stand up.

"Hold that thought. I will be right back." I hoped Christian would want to continue when I returned. I was walking away but Christian caught my hand. '

"Where are you going?"

I blushed, "Umm, to the- restroom?" He pulled me closer.

"No. Wait." He rose from the chair and pulled me in the opposite direction towards the narrow hallway in the back of the plane.

"But Christian, I can't wait I need to-" He opened the door at the end of the hall and there was a king size bed. He shut the door behind him and shoved me on the bed. "Christian can you just wait five seconds?" I was irritated now. Why was he being like this?

"I will forgive that tone Ms. Bennett because you don't know-" Christian paused as he tugged his shirt off, kicked off his shoes and then unbuttoned his pants. "That a woman's orgasm if far more intense when they need to use the 'restroom'." Oh my. I blushed as he pulled his pants down revealing his erection.

I quickly began pulling off my top and shoes and jeans. Christian watched as I moved quickly to undress myself. "Leave on your lingerie." I stopped trying to remove my bra. "On your hands and knees." Christian ordered. I flipped over hoping he would do this quickly because I didn't know if I could wait much longer. I flinched as his hands slid over my hypersensitive skin. "Tell me what you want Charity?" I knew exactly what I wanted.

"You…inside me." I whispered as his lips descended on my back. He pulled my thong to one side and traced the tip of his erection over my heated entrance. I gasped as he pushed in slightly and pulled back out.

"No, that's not the right answer Charity." Come on…what did he want? I would say anything if he kept going.

"Christian." I moaned as he then began teasing me with his finger, pinching my clit.

"Say it." I looked back at him my eyes half-lidded.

"Say what?!" He chuckled at my frustration. He pinched my clit again. I dropped my head back down moaning.

"Hmm, I like you angry like this. Suprisingly…" he whispered the last part as he pulled his hand away. One of his hands wrapped around my neck leaning my head back.

"Say it Charity. I want you just as bad as you want me." He groaned as he pushed himself in a little and then withdrew.

"God, Christian, just tell me what to say and I'll say it." I hissed as he repeated his teasing.

"You know what I want to hear Charity." He hissed against my ear. I was about to scream I was so frustrated. He had never teased me this much before.

"God- Christian! Just- just fuck me already!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"Good girl." Without further hesitation he sunk deep inside me.

_RE06: Hope you all enjoyed it! It is the longest chapter I have for the story so far! Thanks to everyone for reading and please leave me a review if you can! Thanks and laters ;-) _


	15. A Boned Fish

_RE06: Hello lovely readers! It has been ages (thanks to who reviewed that) since I updated this story, and I promise I have an excuse but it is far too personal and complicated to post! So you will just have to take my word for it! I hope this chapter sates you in the meantime! Thanks to all who read and review, you all are so awesome! And huge shout out to my Beta Dragonfire! Love you :-)_

Chapter 15: A Boned Fish

"Welcome to New York City, the temperature is currently 43 degrees and there is a light drizzle…" The pilot's soft voice woke me. I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. I sat up slowly feeling Christian's arm slide off me. I froze and listened to see if I had woke him up but his quiet, even breathing let me know he was still asleep. Climbing out of bed I eased my way through the darkness and in to the bathroom. If the plane was just landing then that meant Christian and I had managed to…occupy ourselves for six hours. I blushed and I shut the bathroom door behind me. I left the lights off as I finally was able to use the toilet. I'm not sure how I was able to go six hours without using the restroom but Christian had managed to make me an official member of the mile-high club three times over. That man was insatiable I swear. But then again I found that I wasn't too far behind him. I had initiated the third time on my own. I bit my lip and shook my head. No I certainly couldn't say that he was the only one who enjoyed our 'time' together.

I turned the lights on, needing to check my appearance before I woke Christian up. .God. I looked a hot mess. My hair was a teased mess and the remnants of my lingerie were hanging on me making me look like I got mauled by an animal. Looking closer, I saw that my makeup had managed to remain intact…for the most part. I was grateful I hadn't put any lipstick on; it would've been smeared all over. I found a washcloth and some soap and quickly washed my face and other parts of my body. I would definitely need a shower when we got to the hotel, but this would tide me over until we arrived. After deciding that it was good enough, I went back into the bedroom to find Christian still asleep. I felt a little giddy at the thought of getting to wake him up. I found my clothes and quickly dressed. I decided to trash my lingerie, it was far beyond repair. So slipping on my jeans over my bare skin was a little strange but I would get used to it. I found Christian's clothes and set them on the chair so he would be able to wake up and get dressed without having to search for them. I then turned to the bed and smiled. Now all there was left to do was wake up sleeping beauty. I slowly climbed onto the bed watching him sleep for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then his cheek and then his eyelids. He stirred slightly and I placed one more kiss on his lips. Christian began to respond slowly. His soft lips moving against mine. Mmm, I would never get used to how amazing his lips felt. I pulled away before our kiss could result in another round of hot sex. I placed one hand on the side of his face.

"Good morning." He mumbled sleepily. "That's was the best wake-up call I've ever received." His eyes remained closed but his lips turned up at the corner.

"God, Christian you're the most adorable man alive." I whispered as he turned his head and kissed the palm of my hand. He chuckled.

"Adorable? That's a new one. I thought I was 'so damn sexy'." He teased quoting a phrase I had said last night during our second round.

"There's that too, there are many shades to you Mr. Grey." He opened his eyes showing me the beautiful grey color I adored so much.

"Fifty shades of fucked up to be exact Ms. Bennett." he replied with a sad smile. I brushed his hair back from his forehead, shocked by his statement.

"I don't know about that Christian. The only shades I've seen have been beautiful."

We stared at each other for a long moment before Christian turned his head away, "Are we close?" He whispered sitting up. I stayed seated on the bed watching him get dressed.

"We've already landed. Seems I didn't care all that much about seeing the city on our descent."

"Well in all honesty I had you rather distracted."

"That you did," I replied as I watched him pull his pants over that fine ass he had, Christian Grey was very distracting. Maybe we should have stayed in my bed all weekend…He turned back towards me and pulled his shirt over his perfect chest and began buttoning. I bit my lip trying to hide the naughty smile filling my face.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Something you find amusing Charity?" I shook my head.

"No, just…enjoying the view." I said with a grin. He laughed as he sat down to put on his shoes.

"Just wait until you see the view from our hotel room. That will give you something to smile about."

I snorted slightly, "Please Christian it won't even come close." I said as I stood up, he came close to me.

"Then perhaps we should have stayed in Washington in your bed all weekend like I suggested. I could've shown you some sights." He teased as he drew me very close. My heart rate started speeding up.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I replied as I met his gaze. If we kept talking like this we were going to end up back in the bed. He leaned forward to kiss me but I turned away his lips landing on my cheek. "We should go, before we end up staying in the plane all weekend instead." I said softly.

He shook his head and turned my chin so I was looking right at him. "You're right, but you don't reject me when I want to kiss you Ms. Bennett. It's not fair to have these lips so close and not be able to enjoy them." He said firmly, a command not a request. I wouldn't defy that request. Not when he was being so complimentary. He quickly captured my lips in a heated kiss. I could feel him trying to hold back, like he couldn't trust himself to stop. Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

We pulled away from each other, "Yes?" Christian said and the door opened. It was Taylor.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I have the car waiting outside when you are ready." Christian nodded and looked to me. I just nodded and followed him out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind me, hoping to hide the evidence of a very passionate evening.

We rode in comfortable silence to the hotel. Exiting the elevator on the top floor I realized, sure enough Christian was right about the view. It was breath-taking. The lights of the city illuminated the room brightly; Christian looked practically angelic in the glow. I walked past him into the room, drawn in by the city lights. I dropped my purse on the couch and stared out the windows taking this all in. I had flown in a private jet to New York City, and was staying in a five star hotel with the beautiful billionaire Christian Grey. Could life get any better? I shook my head and then turned around to face him. Christian was staring at me intently. I smirked, "You were right, it is quite a view." I teased eyeing him up and down.

He stepped towards me, "Charity. It's nearly four A.M. Shower and then bed." He commanded, but kept a playful smile. I sighed,

"But I'm not tired!" I pretended to whine as he came closer wrapping his arms around my waist.

He shook his head, "If you're good and obey perhaps I might indulge you a little." I moved closer placing a hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"Hmm, yes sir." I replied biting my lip. Christian tensed under my touch. He immediately pulled back putting space between us. The quick movements left me frozen for a moment.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried I had said something wrong. Why had he pulled away?

"Christian?" He just nodded.

"Go take a shower and then straight to sleep." He said not making eye contact with me as he turned and left the room.

I stood there for a moment. Why...wait. I had done something I didn't usually do...I had touched his chest. I sighed, that's right Christian didn't like it when I touched him there. I had only done it once during sex. He had quickly caught my hand and held it down to the bed. I had been too distracted to really think about it, but now I remembered he had some sort of phobia about it. I walked to the Master Suite and found the bathroom. I quickly stripped off my travel clothes and stepped under the warm water. As I washed, I began wondering why Christian would react that way. He wasn't the kind of person who didn't enjoy physical touching. He was so confident during sex that I knew it wasn't anything to do with insecurities. I don't suppose his biological parents had anything to do with it... what if he was abused as a child? The very thought made bile rise in the back of my throat. I prayed that wasn't the case. But I suppose it would explain why he was adopted. It also explained a few of his faults: his need to have control, his preoccupation with making sure I'd eaten, and of course his phobia with being touched. I closed my eyes as I rinsed my hair. The thought of a younger Christian cold, hungry and crying came to my mind. I was surprised as a sob rose from my chest. Christian himself had used the term 'fifty shades of fucked up' to described himself. What if I was correct? Should I ask him? Should I say anything at all?

I couldn't hold back the tears that began running down my cheeks. I slid down the wall of the shower, the hot water pouring over me. I let it all go. It was the first cry I had in forever. All the frustration, elation, ecstasy and anger needed to be released. And now that I finally had time to think I realized just how much emotion I had been holding in. I mean Christian and I were not a 'couple'. For godsakes he wanted me to sign a contract agreeing to enter a BDSM relationship with him. But I obviously cared for Christian. Otherwise I wouldn't be constantly thinking of him...when I woke up and when I went to bed. He was consuming my thoughts. A preoccupation for weeks, even when I was alone. I shook my head. I had promised myself that I wouldn't allow this to happen. It had only been a month since we'd met! Really, only a few days since I finally allowed myself to feel more for him than I should. How could I have screwed myself up this badly? Christian Grey didn't want a relationship. He didn't. _Doesn't he? _An inner voice whispered. NO. I shouted back. But then again Christian did say he wanted to try something he'd never done before. But of course this was all happening so fast we never really discussed what he meant. The shower door opened. I looked up to see Christian standing over me. He stepped into the shower fully clothed and leaned down.

"Charity...I'm s- I'm sorry." He said softly. His grey eyes showed all the emotions that were swirling in my mind. He knelt down, the hot water pouring over his back soaking him through.

"Christian...I." I stuttered but the tears kept coming. He put his arms around me pulling me close. I closed my eyes burying my face into his neck. When the worst of the crying was gone, I let my arms loosen around his neck and Christian pulled back looking me in the eyes. He leaned forward to kiss me but I didn't move. He looked afraid, like I was rejecting him. "Christian... I- we..." I didn't quite know how to say this without ruining this moment. "Can we talk?" I asked hoping he wouldn't think I meant I wanted to escape from this situation. He rose pulling me to my feet.

"I think we should." He said pulling me out of the shower and to the bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed and Christian walked to the closet grabbing a robe for me. I slipped it on rubbing my face dry on the sleeve of the terry-cotton robe and sat back down on the bed watching Christian pace back and forth. I didn't say anything but waited for him to finish wrestling with whatever he wanted to say.

Finally he stopped pacing and sighed deeply rubbing the back of his neck. "Charity... before I say anything else, I need to know...do you want to leave?" Christian looked grieved at the very thought.

"No." I said softly pushing my dripping hair over my shoulder, "Not unless you want me to."

He stepped forward, "No Charity, please...don't leave." I was shocked that Christian Grey looked so troubled that I would leave him. He had really done nothing wrong, so why was he so frightened that I would?

"I won't Christian. I just need some answers to what this is." I looked to the empty spot besides me hoping Christian would sit but he remained standing. I sighed and wiped my face again.

"Do you want to know why I was crying?" I figured we might as well start there.

"It's because I- because I won't let you touch me..." Christian said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No. no..." I shook my head. "Christian, I want to touch you yes, and I don't understand why you won't let me. There's a lot about you that I would like to know, which is why I was crying. Because it's only been three days... and I... I care about you. More than I feel I should. I want to be a part of your life not just another woman who signs that contract and willingly submits to you until you grow tired and dump her. So I need to know for myself, for my sanity, if you're only lusting after me...or if you feel anything for me." I stared at him waiting for him to say something.

"Charity, this was not supposed to happen." he said, looking away from me.

"I know. Trust me. I remember everything you said that first night. I know you don't want a relationship Christian. And I've been trying my best not to make this complicated but you also said that you wanted to try something different." His eyes widened as he remembered the comment.

"Yes, and I do but the contract-"

I stood up, "No Christian- fuck the contract!" I half yelled. Christian looked shocked at my outburst, I myself was surprised but I needed to make my point.

"This is about you and me...and not just about the sex but about whether or not you have feelings for me. There's nothing in your contract about any of that." There was a long silence, "Well?" I asked nearing tears again. I just wanted him to admit that he felt the same way. That there was something between us and it wasn't just a one-sided crush.

"I do." He finally spoke. "I do care for you Charity...as much as I've resisted you...since the very first day you walked into my office. I want you to just be mine. I don't want you to ever want anyone else." The look in his grey eyes made my heart pound. "You're right, fuck the contract. I don't want you to sign it and become another one of the fifteen." I walked closer to him. "Charity, you're so beautiful and pure," He placed his hand on the side of my face. "You never fail to surprise me, I feel better when you're around, like a different person... and I don't know what you see in me that makes you want me, but I _need_ you to be mine." Christian was showing me a side of himself I had never seen before. He was vulnerable and out of his element, showing emotion like this. But I would never forget his words. I was amazed that Christian Grey cared for me at all even with his unknown past.

"I want you too. All of you. The good and the bad. I want _you _Christian." I whispered kissing his jaw. Christian leaned down capturing my lips in a soft kiss. I returned the tender gesture relishing in the soft touch of his lips, his tongue, and his finger tips. Everything about this man drew me closer to him. There was no denying that he was complicated and there was probably so much I didn't know about him, especially his past. But in this moment all I knew is if tonight never ended, I would be alright with that.

"Charity." Christian's hot breath on my ear caused me to snap out of my dreamy thoughts.

"Hmm?" I pulled back looking at his beautiful face.

"I need you, to be inside you." Christian tugged on the tie of my robe causing it to fall open. I blushed. How could he instantly turn me on? With just the right words I was already feeling heat building between my thighs. I responded by letting my robe fall off my shoulders pooling on the floor. Christian stared at me for a moment before kissing me deeply. I let my fingers slide into his copper hair, bringing my naked body as close as I could. His wet clothes caused goosebumps to rise on my skin making me sensitive to every touch of his fingertips on my lower back.

"Christian." I moaned as he cupped my breast sending shivers of anticipation and pleasure through my body. I kissed him again and began working on the buttons of his shirt. Although I wanted to touch his chest I knew it would be too much too soon. His damp shirt fell to the floor. Christian kept a firm grip on my hips as he backed me towards the bed. He broke the kiss for a moment to undo the button on his pant allowing them to fall to the floor. I couldn't help myself, and I looked down witnessing just how much he wanted to be inside me. I blushed. The satisfied grin on Christian's face was enough for me to know he couldn't wait. I quickly sat back on the bed and Christian crawled over me never breaking eye contact. The intensity of his gaze made me shiver with anticipation. The damp skin of his bare chest brushed over mine as he came to settle above me. I quickly leaned in and kissed him unable to wait any longer for those lips. I felt him groan as I rhythmically moved my tongue against him, letting him know exactly what I wanted him to do. He grabbed my thigh and brought it over his hip pushing his erection against me. I gasped and broke the kiss.

"Every little sound you make Charity," Christian nuzzled against my neck, "Makes me want you more." His lips began teasing the sensitive skin of my neck and chest. His hands moved to my breasts. I closed my eyes as he began the slow torture he always put me through. I arched my back up and one of his hands fell away. I moaned against his lips as he ran his fingers over my wet entrance. Christian then moved his hands to my hips and quickly flipped over onto his back pulling me on top of him. I was now straddling Christian in a very intimate manner. I blushed. What exactly was I supposed to do now?

"Christian…?" I hoped he would help lead me in the right direction. With my complete lack of experience I was sure I'd make a fool out of myself.

"I want you to be in control of my pleasure tonight." Christian said as he pulled me closer to his erection. Oh. Christian was giving me control? Perhaps in order to show me just how much he cared? I was shocked. I looked into his grey eyes. They were burning with desire. Probably sensing my hesitancy to what I was supposed to do next. Christian then grabbed my hips and placed me over his erection.

I blushed, "Wait!" I nearly shouted. Christian froze.

"What?" He looked reluctant to stop.

"We need- I mean aren't we supposed to have…protection?" This was the first time I had to address the subject Christian usually took care of it.

"I want to feel your skin on my skin, with nothing between us."

He said, "I'm clean- I promise."

I shook my head, "No that's not what I was afraid of… " Oh screw it. "I trust you." I said.

"Good." He said and I slowly lowered myself down on top of him. Oh my. I closed my eyes, overwhelmed by the intensity of pleasure. This was- Ah! We both moaned in unison as I moved my hips experimenting with this new position. I opened my eyes to see Christian with his jaw clenched and his eyes closed. He looked like he was trying to hold himself back. So that's what he meant when he said I was in control of his pleasure. I smiled to myself. I rolled my hips again. "Damn…Charity." He groaned, but opened his eyes. I then moved up and down, oh god. My head dropped back and I moaned. That was definitely the way to go. I did it again, and again. Shit, this position…Christian was so deep. Christian's hands moved back to my hips wordlessly urging to me to move faster. I complied, but slowed down as I felt myself drawing closer to my climax.

"Christian- I- I'm close." I said, hoping he was too. His eyes opened and he was now watching me intently. "Ride me Charity." He growled thrusting his hips up quickly. I quickly shut my eyes trying to focus, trying to stop myself from coming too quickly. But I could feel the burning sensation increasing inside me.

"Christian." I panted, knowing I wouldn't last.

"Charity baby, let go." Christian said softly, and that was it. I went tumbling over the edge. After a few more thrusts Christian followed me.

I collapsed on top of Christian my cheek resting against his bare chest. Neither of us moved. Both of us breathing heavily as our bodies tried to calm down. I laid there content in this position for a moment longer before falling onto the bed beside him. I felt like a boned fish, like all the tension that had been building for a week had finally melted away. I sighed, content in the darkness. There was a long silence between us. Honestly there wasn't really much that needed to be said. After all Christian had always been better at showing his emotions in a physical manner. And after tonight I finally had the answer to the question that had been bothering me for weeks. "_I need you." _I would never forget it. The look in his eyes, the touch of his hand on my face. It was amazing to me that Christian Grey _needed _me. That phrase gave me a deeper pleasure than any touch, kiss, or caress. It was that phrase that lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

_RE06: Hope you all enjoyed, leave me a review on the way out! And thanks to all who favorite/alert this story it's very encouraging :-) Laters. _


	16. Exposed

_RE06: Hello everyone and welcome to another exciting chapter of FSOC! I got so much positive feedback for the last chapter it was so encouraging! I'm glad everyone liked it! Anyway here in this chapter Charity is a bolder, I hope you all like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Grey, just love and adore the character. Also thank you to my Beta-Reader: Drangonzfire for helping me through my writer's block! A few comments to my reviewers:_

_**Charlie: **__I updated the photo for you! Haha, thanks for the suggestion, it was a great idea. Oh and the guy with the sunglasses is actually Norman Reedus, he plays Daryl Dixon in The Walking Dead!_

_**Amelia: **__Thanks for your kind words! I'm not sure if I want Elena in this story too much but I know she will inevitably have to be mentioned I mean she kind of turned Christian into what he is. But I will say you can expect Charity to stand up for herself a little more than Ana ever did._

_**Smurfflynn: **__I'm so excited to see where this goes too! Haha! I just kind of write it where ever the characters take me! Thanks for your review!_

_**xNoonie**__: Your reviews always makes me smile! Thanks so much for taking the time to leave me a note!_

_**AriadneInNaxos: **__How very observant you are my dear reader J Hahahahaha… no need to worry though I address it all within this chapter! And yes you're right it isn't like Christian to ignore contraception at all! I took a little liberty there._

_**Weasleyisourking647: **__Love your screen name! And thanks for always taking the time to review my story it is so encouraging to find that people like it!_

_**PMullally: **__I'm so glad you like Charity! She is similar but different from Ana and I'm very pleased with her character development. I loved reading your review I literally laughed out loud when you said "UN-PROTECTED SEX" in all shouty capitals! Haha, yes I am evil and left things a little complicated!_

_**Angela76: **__Thanks for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying everything so far!_

_**Monie34: **__I appreciate you taking the time to review it always makes me happy to see people liking my crazy writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_**Guest: **__Oh my dear friend guest. You remain anonymous but I wish I knew who you were! You never fail to make me laugh when you demand more and more! I am trying to write this story as much as possible but everything else always seems to get in the way! Also thank you for being my __**90**__**th**__** review! **__Woohoo! I have never had so many reviews in my life! J You rock anon!_

Chapter 16: Exposed

Waking up in the morning with Christian still next to me was perfection. With the exception of our time on his plane Christian had always been the first one to rise. The sunlight filtered through the city skyline and colored the room a beautiful shade of pink I smiled. Who knew a few weeks ago that my life could take such a sudden turn? That this awkward, virginal biology major would meet a controlling, yet amazing man with a troubled past and turn my life up-side down. I looked over at Christian who was sleeping quietly. I wouldn't say this was a dream come true, but it was damn close. Slowly I sat up leaving the sheets behind; I was getting far too comfortable with being completely naked. I laughed to myself as I crossed the room to the huge windows. Seattle had been a pretty beautiful view….but that was nothing compared to seeing New York City. All my life I had wanted to visit this city, to really live the city life. There was just something about this place that had always called my name.

But I never had the finances or the time to travel here, even after Oliver had moved to New York it had never happened…wait a second. How could I have forgotten? My brother lived here, just down around the corner from The Plaza, our hotel. What happened if I ran into him while I was out with Christian? I got shivers at the thought. Oliver wasn't the kind to tell me how to live my life but he was a highly protective brother seeing as he was quite a bit older. He would definitely give Christian a good interrogation. Not to mention he would definitely tell mom and dad. I sighed resting my head against the cool glass. That would certainly be a great way of breaking it to them.

"Good morning." Christian's voice ended my self-scolding. I turned around to see him sitting up in bed looking absolutely adorable. I bit my lip trying to hold back my grin.

"Sleep well Mr. Grey?" I teased walking towards him. He smiled at me rubbing his face sleepily.

"I did Charity. I have to say though…your sexual endurance is something to be marveled at. You somehow managed to make _me_ sore."

I blushed. "Seriously?" I wasn't sure if I believed him.

He chuckled, "Yes baby, I'm being completely honest." We had sex three- no four times yesterday. So maybe he was being honest.

"I like the 'baby' nickname." I said with a grin.

"Good," He smiled and then yawned widely. It was so cute. I crossed the room and climbed back onto the bed. I snuggled up close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine, and draped his arm around me. I wasn't so used to this cuddling Christian but I sure wasn't going to object. I was tracing lines on Christian's neck when I decided to end the silence between us.

"So I just happened to remember while staring out the window naked that my brother Oliver lives just around the corner from here." I said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. His chuckled vibrated through his chest.

"You tend to have some deep moments of thought when you're naked." He teased kissing my forehead.

"No, I tend to have deep moments of thought when you're around."

He laughed even harder than before, "Which is when you tend to be naked…" Christian responded causing up both to laugh.

"So do you want to meet up with your brother while you're here? You probably haven't seen him in a while." Christian said running his hand over his god-like stomach. My hand twitched, I wanted to do that.

I looked up at him, he was waiting for a reply..."Not really...I mean he would want to know why I'm here... I don't know, that might be complicated." I muttered trying to decide what would be best.

Christian looked confused, "Complicated? How so?" Oh no. I didn't like his tone, he sounded hurt. I sat up trying to find the right words.

"Well, I mean we finally have reached an agreement that we have feelings for each other...but then you tell me, what would you call our relationship?" I figured turning it around so that he had to answer would be the best way of avoiding an argument. He smirked and rolled over pushing me back onto the bed.

"You're mine now. It's a simple as that." He said his lips pressed against my ear.

I smiled at the ceiling above, "Yes, that I know but what's our official title?"

He chuckled kissing the side of my neck, "'Official title'? I thought it would be obvious," He placed another kiss just above my collar bone swirling his tongue on my already sensitized skin. I laced my fingers through his already mussed hair.

"Forgive me sir, but I'm still unclear...not to mention that tongue of yours is inhibiting my cognitive processes." I muttered as he kissed lower teasing my breasts with his hot mouth. I arched my back moaning softly.

"Hmm.. well then perhaps I should stop?" Christian pulled away from me just as things were starting to get good.

I frowned, "Or maybe you could just answer my question and then continue?" I placed one hand behind his neck pulling him closer, "That would be beneficial for us both." I pushed my hips up against his already hardening member.

He groaned, "Delayed gratification is sometimes the best option Charity, I rather enjoy teasing your body until your begging me." I bit my lip, knowing it drives him nuts. I would like to turn the tables around, and get Christian to beg me instead...that would be interesting. I stored that thought away for later use.

"You shouldn't be so cruel Christian, not if you want me to be your girlfriend." I whispered, finally saying the word out loud. Maybe if I suggested it he would finally answer me. There was a pause, as Christian stared into my eyes, I decided to tease him by running my finger tips over his trail of dark hair on his lower stomach.

He smirked catching my hand, "My girlfriend huh? I'd like to call you that," He raised my hand up and kissed each finger tip with precision, "Will you be my girlfriend Charity?" I blushed as he took my pinky finger between his lips running the tip of his tongue over it again and again.

I couldn't find the right words to respond. I probably should have been witty, sexy or maybe even funny...but all I could do was whisper "Yes." At this Christian dropped my hand and quickly leaned forward kissing me. Christian Grey's girlfriend. Talk about something I never expected. Christian pushed his tongue against my lips and I quickly responded. As his tongue tracing the details of my mouth I pulled him closer feeling his growing arousal.

We broke for air, both of us gasping. Christian grabbed my chin making my eyes meet his. "Tell me baby, how do you want me to take you?"

I blushed, "I- um." I couldn't believe he was asking me my preference. Despite my lack of experience and knowledge there was one sexual position I had always wanted to try. "It's difficult to describe. I'll show you." I finally muttered after a long pause that added to my slight embarrassment. Christian's eyebrows rose and he pulled back allowing me to sit up on my elbows.

His grey eyes were quickly filling with lust, perhaps he didn't really mind when I took control. "My interest had been piqued, show me." He finally said as he climbed off me sitting on his knees. I blushed, as I saw just how much his "interest" had been piqued. I quickly moved, not wanting this chance to pass by, and moved onto my knees as well.

I turned around throwing my hair over one shoulder and backed up until I could feel Christian erection grinding against my ass. "Hmm." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, "I think I know where this is going." I spread my legs a little wider as he moved his hips, lining them up underneath mine. "Tell me," he whispered, "How did you discover this position?"

I turned my head slightly so his lips were pressing against my cheek. "I- I saw it in a movie." I admitted, embarrassed that I had such a lack of knowledge about one of Christian's favorite things.

"And you liked it?" He reached around with his hand and began playing my with breast making me gasp. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck bringing him down for a kiss.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Did you touch yourself?" I blushed, such a personal question...although Christian and I were very 'personal' which each other.

"Yes." I replied, groaning as his fingers twist my nipple. He pressed his erection against my ass again.

"Show me." He said taking my hand from around his neck and placing it between my legs. I was gasping, this was so hot. He guided my hands making me finger my clit and then teasing my entrance.

I was already so aroused, how shameful... "Charity, always so wet for me baby." I leaned back kissing Christian. I moaned as he continued to manipulate my hand until I almost lost it. He quickly pulled his hand away, "Not just yet." He breathed and I felt his tip press against my entrance. So no condom again? I made a mental note to immediately address this as soon as he was done fucking me. I spread my legs a little more wanting him inside me, now.

"Oh." I moaned out as he pushed himself inside me all the way. Christian didn't pause but began thrusting. This was just as good as the movie had made it look. Christian placed one hand around my neck bending it back so he could kiss my neck. I arched back against him, wrapping my arms around his neck, changing the angle.

Oh god.

I gasped. "Hmm, found the spot huh?" He breathed out. The spot? Hell yes. Whatever that was I wanted him to do it again. Christian put his hand on my hips tilting them again. I saw stars in my vision as he once again pressed against that sweet spot.

"Christian!" I cried out as he picked up the pace. It must have been the hot foreplay that sped things along because only a few seconds later I was already coming, with Christian joining me this time. We both fell to the bed trying to catch our breaths. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better I was proven wrong. I looked over at Christian who was staring at me, I smiled shyly at him. He shook his head wiping his hair back from his face.

"Every time I think I've got you figured out you show me wrong." he muttered with a over-the-top sigh.

I giggled softly to myself rolling onto my side, "Now you know how I feel." I responded grabbing his hand.

He furrowed his brow, "That must be frustrating...I wonder why you stayed around?" I had wondered that myself at one point during my weeks with Christian. He was hot then cold, up and down, and it had been frustrating but, "When I'm with you...I feel like I'm finally living." I replied softly.

He squeezed my hand gently. There was a comfortable silence between us, like we were finally being honest and open about everything. It made me fee light weight like all the heavy emotions were disbanded and I was finally floating on cloud #9. He pulled me close again and held me there gently stroking my head. I rested my forehead against his chest waiting for him to push me away but to my surprise he didn't.

"Charity...I-" There was a knock at the door that cut Christian off. I pulled away and he let me go climbing out of bed. He grabbed the robe I had been wearing and put it on and answered the door. No surprise, it was Taylor.

"Good morning sir." Taylor greeted standing in the doorway holding a white paper sack and a glass of water in the other.

"Good morning Taylor, did you also get the other items I asked you for?" Christian asked while taking the two things from him.

"Yes sir I have."

Christian nodded, "Thank you." He shut the door and walked towards me holding out the water. I took it wondering what was in the white bag. He sat down on the bed and pulled out a small plastic container containing what looked like one little white pill.

"Christian, what is that?" I finally asked my curiosity getting the best of me.

He looked at me, "Well, you're not on birth control yet and I didn't have any condoms handy, so we have now had unprotected sex twice. So in order to make sure that there aren't any...complications in our relationship I had Taylor get you this."

He handed it to me, "Plan B?" I knew the name, I had learned about it in my endocrinology class last semester. It would cause me to have my period preventing the implantation of any embryos that we might have made last night. I frowned, there was a huge ethical debate around this medication. Some people considered it a form of abortion and others simply said it was a miracle pill. I didn't really know how I felt about it, but I wasn't ready to have children either, god, I needed to go to medical school first.

Christian sensed my hesitancy, "I will have you meet with my private doctor when we get back to Seattle so you can get on birth control...then we won't have to do this again." I wondered how Christian would react if I told him I didn't want to take the pill. Would he freak out? I mean I wasn't again using this pill but what if I was ending the possibility of a beautiful little Christian Grey growing inside me? My stomach rose in disgust at the thought. "Charity?" Christian said sounding very uneasy.

"I don't want to take this Christian." I said handing it back to him. I took several sips of the water and climbed out of bed.

"No." He stood up following me, "Charity, you have to."

I grabbed his discarded shirt putting it on and then turned back to him, "No, no I don't," I walked into the bathroom finding my toiletries unpacked and spread across the marble counter.

I reached for my toothbrush, but Christian grabbed my wrist, "Charity, please." His grey eyes showed worry at the thought of me getting pregnant.

If I didn't take the pill I could end up pregnant by a man I'd only known for a month and put off my dreams of medical school for at least a few more years. Not to mention my family would be outraged and my father would demand a shotgun wedding. What on earth was I thinking? I would be risking everything, and there wasn't a heart beat yet, and that was even assuming there was an embryo. But if there was...then I could have a beautiful little copper haired, grey eyed baby. I swallowed hard. I took the package from his hand.

"I will take it if you promise me one thing." I said firmly maintaining eye contact. He nodded looking more relieved than I wanted. At least this would give me an opportunity to ask, "You have to tell me about your past. Your real parents." I had never seen Christian's expression change so quickly. He went from relief to terror.

"No!" He nearly shouted. I flinched, that was not the reaction I was expecting.

I sighed putting the container down on the counter and picked up my toothbrush, "Fine," There was silence between us as I wet my toothbrush and put on the toothpaste. Christian didn't say anything but stared at me. I could feel his internal struggle. Christian didn't want me pregnant with his child, but he definitely didn't want to tell me about his past either. He turned and stormed out of the room like a child throwing a tantrum. I just kept brushing my teeth knowing what he would choose, he just needed a bit of time to prepare what he would tell me. I put a hand on my abdomen, I needed to think this through a little more logically.

If this whole crazy relationship worked out...that was a BIG if...then maybe I could have my baby later. I would like to have my life a little more organized, a husband, a career, a house. Then I could have a family. I rinsed my mouth and then picked up the little package walking back into the room. Christian was sitting on the edge of the bed his head in his hands.

My heart dropped, "Christian?"

He looked up at me, "I- Is there anything else I can do... It's just... there's things I'm not ready to share with you." I felt a little guilty, like I had manipulated him, but I wanted the truth. I wanted to know what caused the fifty shades of fucked up he warned me about.

"No Christian. I need to know, and if this is going to be a real relationship then I want to know what I'm up against here." At least I was being honest.

He sighed rubbing his face. "Fine." He finally said moving over on the bed so I could sit next to him.  
I waited until he looked ready.

"So tell me about your parents." I said ready to wait for him to speak, but he quickly replied,

"I don't know who my father is. I never have." He paused taking a deep breath. "My mother- she- she..." He stopped and looked away from me. He stood up and walked away stopping and turning back to me. "She was a crack whore." He said bitterly. I gasped softly. This was not exactly the confession I was expecting. "She overdo- died, and I was found by the police a few days later. Grace was the doctor who cared for me while I was hospitalized. Carrick and Grace adopted me, I was four." It was short, concise and enough to break my heart in two. Once he was finished he sat back down on the bed. I took a deep breath. Somewhere during that I had stopped breathing. I was imaging a younger Christian starving while in the same room as his mother's decaying body. Tears quickly rose up behind me eyes but I forced them back.

"Christian, I.. Oh my god." I said looking up at him. I couldn't believe such a beautiful person had such a horrible past. "I never would've- I can't even-" Every sentence I started didn't seem like the right one. So I just threw my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. He slowly responded holding me close. "If I ever had a little grey eyed baby boy... Nothing could ever be more important in my life." The words were out of my mouth before I realized I'd spoken them. Christian pulled back putting a hand on the side of my face.

"I believe that. But I'm just beginning to realize my feelings for you. a baby would be-" He stopped probably afraid to say the wrong thing.

"It's way too soon. I know. I don't even have my life in order." I smiled slightly, "I just want you to understand that I would never allow a child of yours to be anything less than my everything." Wow. That wasn't really how I expected my feelings to come out. I mean I had finally admitted my feelings, thinking about children was taking this to the next level. I didn't love Christian...yet. But Christian didn't seemed bothered by my statement.  
Before I could over-think anymore I popped open the plastic package and put the little white pill in my mouth. I stood and grabbed my glass of water taking a sip. I looked back at Christian, the poor man looked like an emotional wreck. I walked back around to him and grabbed his hand.

"How about a shower Mr. Grey?" I said with a slight smile. It would be good to get him up and moving. Once he got working he would recover from baring his dark past to me. I realized it was kind of selfish of me to push him. But I didn't regret it. At least I knew a little more about his past. However, it would take me a while to absorb the fact that Christian's mother had been a drug addict who killed herself, leaving her little boy to fend for himself. It still seemed like some crazy story. Christian stood and followed me to the shower. I was surprised he let me wash his body. Not with my bare hands but with the soft ocean sponge. Still it was an improvement.

I was scrubbing his perfectly sculpted chest when I saw them for the first time. Five small rings on his skin. Not rings...they were scars. I dropped the sponge. He **was** abused. I couldn't help myself, I leaned forward kissing the small circles. Christian tensed pushing me against the shower wall. We stared at each other for a moment the hot water pouring over his shoulders onto me.

"Please...I just want to-" I started to try and explain myself but Christian cut me off with a searing kiss. I melted against his slick skin.

He pulled away brushing my wet hair back from my face, "No one else has ever touched me there before...not since I got these."

I gave him a small smile, "I'm glad to be the first." I said giving him a quick kiss. He seemed confused, as though I was acting unusual. He was probably used to people feeling pity for him. All I wanted him to do was to move on from his past and become the happier Christian I caught glimpses of. "Will you let me do it again?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder right above the small cluster of scars. He clenched his jaw but nodded. He was trying so hard, I was moved by his trust. I ran my just my thumb over them first. Then my index finger, tracing the circles. I then realized, they were cigarette burns. My jaw nearly dropped but I maintained my calm expression but I could feel the tears begin to well up. I pulled my hand back and Christian's whole body relaxed. He looked at me his grey eyes showing me the pain of the memories that my touch invoked. "I wish I could take away all the pain baby." I whispered against his lips, tears running down my face.

He kissed me softly, "You do. Charity." He cupped my cheek, and kissed me once more, "You always do."

_RE06: Awww, so sweet! I loved writing this chapter :-) I hope you all enjoyed it and I will be aiming to get the next one out soon! Leave a review at the door! Always motivates me to write more!_


	17. Toys and Tension

_RE06: FINALLY! Oh my gosh, it took me way to long to write this. I hope you all can forgive me. A mega thank you to my lovely Beta FOREVERMORE. She has been oh-so-patient with me as a struggled to put this out for you all. Hope you enjoy a little less drama and a little more sexy-time! Haha, thanks again to all those who continue to hang on and read this! Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, if I did my fan base would surely revolt against my long dry spell in writing. _

_Special thanks to all those who gave me encouragement: Smurfflynn, xNoonie, Weasleyisourking647, APEJEN, and of course FOREVERMORE._

Chapter Seventeen: Toys and Tension

"You took my heart and you held it in your mouth, and with a word all my love came rushing out." The beautiful voice of Florence was singing the story of my life. "So I put my faith in something unknown, I'm living on such sweet nothing." I caught myself singing the song softly to myself as we rolled through the streets of downtown New York. I was truly in awe that I was even here right now, and even more so in disbelief of the man beside me. I looked over at Christian he was reading an email on his blackberry. He really had work to do but he seemed to more interested in keeping me entertained. I placed a hand on his thigh. "If you need to go back to the hotel and work that's fine. You did come here on a business trip. And I know that taking me shopping is a far cry from business meetings."

Christian smirked, "There's no need to worry, I'm very good at multitasking," he said placing his hand over mine.

I knew there was no point of pushing him further. I couldn't blame him though, business was pretty tedious.

"Alright," I replied and turned my head back towards the window. "So where's our first stop?" I asked, wondering what exactly Christian had in mind.

He just smirked and shook his head. "It's a surprise Charity."

I just smiled back at him. He really was enjoying spoiling me. First the trip, now the shopping; I could only imagine what else he had in store while we were here

"Speaking of surprises, perhaps you should call up your brother and let him know you're in town. I'm certain he'd love to see you, and I would love to meet him."

I looked at Christian wondering if he knew what a death sentence that was. "You want to meet my older brother? You know he'll get you with questioning of your life."

Christian looked amused at the thought, "Please Charity, I'm Christian Grey, what could he possibly object to?"

I bit my lip to stifle the laughter that rose within me, "Oh I don't know, perhaps the fact that you're a dominant? Or maybe that you are having hot, passionate, bondage sex with his baby sister?"

Christian laughed this time. "Point well made, Ms. Bennett, but maybe I could convince your brother that I'm worthy of his lovely sister's affection?"

I just shook my head. "It's worth a try I suppose, but don't worry," I leaned forward closing the gap between us. "Even if he objects, I'll keep you." I winked at him and quickly placed a kiss on his perfect lips.

"Good morning! Welcome to Victoria's Secret how can I help you today?" The bleach blonde sales clerk was a little too friendly- only to Christian of course.

Christian looked at me with a slight smirk, his ego was growing. "Yes, I have a reservation for the private room. Last name-"

She cut him off her eyes growing wide, "Christian Grey?" She gushed. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Amanda, please follow me," she said, completely ignoring me, even though I was obviously the one we were shopping for; unless Christian was now a drag queen, although it would only add to his sexual deviance.

I chuckled at the thought. Christian grabbed my hand and lead me down a small hallway. Amanda unlocked a door and we followed her into a beautiful room where the walls were lined with racks of clothes and lingerie.

"Whoa," I whispered stopping in the doorway. There was a soft cream couch in the corner, a table in the center with a bottle of champagne and two glasses, and a changing room against the opposite wall. Everything else was a light shade of pink; the walls, the floor, the racks. It was certainly a shopping experience for the rich and famous.

"If there is anything we don't have in here just let me know and I'll bring it in."

Christian gave her one of his rare smiles. "Thank you Amanda," he said politely. I watched as her face turned deep red and then she slowly exited the room. He turned back towards me with a devious grin. I clenched my jaw and stared back at him. I wondered if my jealousy was as transparent as it felt. I looked away from him and shook my head.

"If you're trying to figure out if I was jealous the answer is yes." He just chuckled.

He came towards me. "Oh Charity, I have so much fun teasing you." He ran his fingers down my neck before pulling me towards him. "Don't worry baby, I'll keep you," he said with a wink.

I sighed remembering I had said the same words only moments before. "Now...how about some champagne?" He was back to playful carefree Christian again. He walked over to the chilled bottle and began removing the cork.

"Christian it's only one in the afternoon," I said with a slight chuckle. He ignored my comment poured two glasses handing me one.

I took it and began browsing the rack upon rack of lingerie. "You enjoy being wealthy don't you?" I asked as I took a sip of champagne.

He sat down on the couch and looked up at me an amused expression filling his face. "You know where I come from; I busted my ass to get successful. So yes, you could say I enjoy being wealthy." I smiled back at him.

"How did you get into business anyway? I heard you dropped out of college?" I grabbed a white and pink negligee item off the rack and placed it into the dressing room. Christian stood grabbing the garment out of my hand, placing it back on the rack, his way of saying he didn't like it.

"Yes, I did. A close friend of mine….invested in me so I could start this business. The rest is history," he said grabbing the negligee next to the pink but in peach and cream and he handed it to me.

I was curious now. "It must have been a really close friend to have let you borrow that much money. Do you still talk to them?" He looked away.

Crossing the room he picked up a plum colored lace bra with a matching garter belt and lace thong. "This." He gave me a smoldering look. I blushed; way to discretely change the subject. I took the hanger and placed it in the dressing room, but I let the conversation go. He obviously he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

I took another sip of champagne and began looking for more lingerie to refill my dwindling supply. I found a leather corset with the breasts cut out. I almost laughed, "Christian, what do you think of this?"

I was totally kidding when I asked him but his jaw dropped when he saw it. "Charity! I would not have guessed you liked leather."

I laughed. "It was a joke," I said putting the garment back on the rack, but Christian caught my wrist.

"Now, I happen to like this." He set down his glass and traced the spaces where the breast covering was cut out. "This would be very nice."

I blushed, imagining the sex we could have while I was wearing that, his hands and mouth worshiping my breasts. I snatched the garment from his hand and placed it in the dressing room. I heard him chuckle, and I turned back with a slight grin. "I agree," I said walking past him to continue perusing.

After consuming a few too many glasses of champagne, the dressing room was now full of items that I would not have considered for myself a few weeks earlier.

"You should begin trying on things otherwise we won't make it to dinner," Christian said with a self satisfied smirk. He had chosen most of the items himself. I set down my glass and returned his grin.

"I don't have to model every piece do I?" I asked, biting my lip teasingly.

His grin slowly faded. "Charity... you will try on everything." His voice was firm. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine at commanding Christian. I loved it.

"Yes, sir," I replied before disappearing into the dressing room.

I tried on bras and panties of all cuts and colors. I never knew you could design so much with a scrap of lace. Christian had, not surprisingly, approved of all of them. I only had one more item to try on and that was the leather corset with the breast portion missing. I took a deep breath before opening the curtain to the dressing room. I couldn't wait to see Christian's reaction. His face was first shock, then melted into the sexiest smirk; it made me clench my thighs together. He raised his hand, beckoning me with one finger. I slowly crossed the room trying not to trip in the heels I was stupidly still wearing. His smoldering grey gaze somehow managed to intensify when he saw the matching thong, garter belt and thigh high stockings I had put on. Christian pulled me onto the couch so I was up on my knees over his lap, placing my breasts right in his face. This man had turned me into such a harlot.

He 'hmmed' softly as he cupped my breasts. I was nearly panting now; likely the anticipation of what was to come would be the death of me. He teased me twisting the sensitive skin. I moaned into his copper hair. I lowered myself so we were face to face and quickly leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back, his tongue quickly forcing entry into my mouth. I submitted to his rough kiss. I wanted it to end the burning between my thighs. He ended the kiss and instead moved down, pressing his gorgeous mouth to my chest. I arched back, letting his hand support my lower back. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. I could feel his erection pushing against me through his suit pants. I rolled my hips against it, hoping he would give me what I wanted: release. But of course, he pulled away.

"Not yet Charity, perhaps tonight." He kissed me one more time before standing. I stayed on the couch trying to catch my breath.

He walked over to the one rack of clothes they had provided and grabbed a maroon silk dress."I want you to keep that lingerie on, so I can _enjoy _it later," he said with a smirk. I blushed and nodded obediently.

This was getting too fun. These kinds of orders I could definitely submit to. I went to enter the dressing room but Christian stopped me. "You're missing something..." I frowned in confusion.

He reached into the pocket of his navy Armani jacket and pulled out a small black drawstring bag. He loosened the tie and turned it over; two silver balls fell into his hands. What are those for? I wondered watching him lift them to his lips. He stopped seeing me staring at him.

"Open your mouth Charity."

Oh. I had some idea of what they were for now. I obeyed, and he slipped both of them into my mouth. It was an odd feeling but Christian stared at me, obviously turned on. He held his hand out. Then he took the balls and did the same.

"Christian, what exactly-" He interrupted my question.

"Bend over." My eyes grew wide. I almost protested but I had to admit now I was _extremely _curious. I felt him move the thong to the side. He gently traced the sensitive skin and teased my clit only for a second before inserting one ball and then the other. I released the breath I had been holding. He placed a hand on my stomach pulling me back into an upright position against him. The balls moved and I gasped. Christian ran his lips up my neck.

"Hold onto those for me?" he asked so sweetly. I nodded silently.

He kissed me, "Good girl," he whispered.

My muscles clenched around the balls and I nearly moaned. I wanted to obey Mr. Grey, hopefully I could.

_RE06: Thanks so much for reading, leave me a review about what you thought! _


End file.
